Meet Me at Twilight
by Werewolf hunters
Summary: What happens if Bella and Edward's love gets broken by a terrible mistake that Bella makes? Oh and I still like Edward more that Jacob, don't get me wrong! Just look at my name! this story used to be called A Mistake That Should Never Be Made fyi
1. Prologue: Confusion

A MISTAKE THAT SHOULD NEVER BE MADE

Time passes…

Life happens…

Distance separates…

Children grow up…

Jobs come and go…

Love waxes and wanes...

Men don't do what they're supposed to do…

Hearts break…

(Bella's P.O.V.)

Crying is a sad thing. Sobbing is a horrible thing. I was doing neither. I was mourning. Never in my life had I felt so depressed. That is, of course, other than when... Edward- I forced the name out just as I did in that repulsive time- left me because he thought I would get hurt. "Stupid," I muttered.

I was talking about myself.

Getting angry with Edward for knowing that I would never graduate was the worst mistake of my life. I knew that he would love me forever, even if I never did become a vampire. But not this time. Edward was gone, erased from my memory. I had forgotten him...

No! No, I couldn't forget Edward. His beautiful face, godlike features, and his sparkling chest in the meadow were too much to bear but even harder to forget forever. This couldn't be. Edward couldn't have let me down! He wouldn't. He knew that I would try to kill myself and then he would commit suicide by disrupting the peace of the Volturi's land again. If Edward left me the cycle would just repeat. But he had known and he had deceived me. I would never become a vampire and I would never be with him.

Ever.

A dark sparkling coat covered the sky as the stars twinkled immensely on top of it. A big oak tree loomed over Charlie's house like... like... like true love in the form of a vampire hovers over my neck, making sure I don't break it.

An even darker shape was also there and it was coming promptly towards me. I thought, for a moment, that it was Edward coming to apologize. I was overjoyed but instead, I tried to act like I had stuck to my opinion of becoming a vampire even though I wouldn't graduate.

But it wasn't Edward. It was Jacob.

But only did I hear his voice did I realize that he meant to come in secret. "Bella!" he said in a low whisper. "It's me, Jacob! Open your window, please, Bella!"

I was confused by the tone of his voice. It sounded like he was pleading. I knew Jacob better, though. He couldn't have been pleading... could he?

Now that Jake was a werewolf I couldn't trust him like I used to. Although my heart told me that I shouldn't let him in, his beautiful face and the fact that he was my friend led me to do something imprudent.

I opened my window to let him come in the way Edward had always done before him.

"Bella, I'm very happy to see you," Jake said with no expression in his voice. He didn't smile like he had before he came into my room. Only then did I realize that his eyes said, "Where is he?"

I answered his eyes with my own. "Not here, if that's what you think."

We stared each other for a long time, none of us speaking. We were afraid to. I turned my head so that he couldn't read my eyes. It would've given away the fact that Edward had left me. But Jake was smarter than that. He reached for my face and pulled it towards him. Still, I refused to look at him.

"Ahh," he said quietly and solemnly. "I see. He's gone. It's okay, Bella. I understand that you're sad. I'm here, Bella. I'm here."

He pulled me towards his bare, tan chest. I just barely reached his neck so he kissed the top of my hair gently, just as Edward had always done. I wasn't used to Jake kissing me. He had only done it once before and that was when we were younger and didn't know that consequences. This time was different. It wasn't a friendly kiss. It wasn't a kiss that you would give to you mother. This kiss had passion in it. That passion was love.

But not true love.

Well, maybe for him it was but for me it was awkward. I knew Jake well and I knew that he was in love with me just like Mike and Eric and Tyler were. Not like Edward, though. His love was completely different from the love of Jacob Black. This small kiss on my head said a lot about him and I didn't like it.

It was... just not Jake.

"Mmmm," he said. Just like Edward, again. Except not...

He then said something that I almost expected after a kiss like that. "Bella, I love you."

"You... what?" I said as I pulled away from his firm grasp. I said I _almost_ expected it.

"I love you."

No, I thought.

"No," I muttered and looked away again, this time glancing behind me. There was something different about the back wall. Part of the wall was a dark blue, the other a light blue. I glanced upward and saw that the ceiling was white all the way around; nothing irregular about that. The light wasn't on; maybe the problem was shadows. But the wall didn't look like a shadow.

"Yes, Bella. I love you," he whispered. He stalked towards me and slid his hand around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and moved forward, still headed towards the back wall.

"No, you can't do this," I whined but more clearly now. I was almost limp and just let Jacob drag me against the wall. Both my shoulder blades touched it but my spine didn't. I looked behind me again. I saw the reason why the wall was two different colors: it was a corner.

And Jake had me pinned there.

Suddenly, the voice spoke to me. I hadn't heard it since Edward left me in the forest alone that revolting day. I loved him. I knew I loved him. Edward was my life. Without him, suicide would be my only other option.

"Don't let him do this, Bella!" the velvet voice sounded like the trumpets of heaven to me. _Voice, beautiful voice, I love you, but you are too beautiful for me, _I told him.

I had to leave. I had to get away from Edward. I had to get away from Jake. He was not the right one for me. I didn't love him. I never would.

"Bella," he spoke my name into my mouth as he pulled me up to reach his lips to mine. Then, he did it. I hated it. I would never have done anything like this before if I had the choice. He kissed me, hard. But even then, when I knew Jake didn't truly love me, I also knew that Edward would never have me. I knew that I would never become a vampire even if I asked Alice. Edward would read her mind and then try to stop me. Him and I would never get married so why love him? I didn't love Edward anymore.

And that was final.

"NO, BELLA!!!!!!!!!" the silky voice roared and then abruptly stopped as I enjoyed the kiss.

"Jacob," I said after I took a breath. "I... love..." I didn't have to finish the sentence. I locked lips with him again. I moved my arms around his huge body and twined them around his neck. His monster hands were holding me around the waist gently but..."werewolfy".

I closed my eyes. Why not? Enjoy the moment, I thought. I kissed him harder until my lips hurt and then decreased the kiss. I then did it again and again and again. It was a beautiful time. Ten-thirty at night, stars twinkling, Charlie was out, and I was kissing the second only man I would ever kiss: Jacob Black- a.k.a. the beautiful werewolf.

Jake held me tight. He kept my face locked into position as he kissed and moved over it. He seemed to enjoy making out with me. I wasn't too crazy about it but if I couldn't have Edward then I would have Jacob.

He moved his mouth overtop my cheek and whispered my full name three times slowly. He then traced my eyes with his lips and slid them back into place with my own.

Jacob repositioned his hands up to my chin. I loved Jake. I really did, all along.

Jake had closed his eyes long ago. I opened mine and looked at his eyelids. Suddenly, they shot open. They were filled with revulsion and resentment. He didn't look at me but at the across from us. He breathed deeply and heavily like he was about to explode...

And that's just what he did...

Pieces of blue jean shreds floated around me. I saw that his huge, hirsute body hardly had an inch of space before it touched my ceiling._ No, _I thought. _This was supposed to be a wonderful time! Not time to explode into a giant dog!_

"JAKE!! WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He didn't seem to hear me. All he did was spin around and lunge at a place on the floor near my bed. A great cry rang throughout my room as something shot out of the room quickly but I caught sight of what it was. I would be able to recognize it from three thousand miles away. Its white button-up shirt, dark blue jeans and beautiful, bronze hair were all too familiar.

At that instant, Jacob crashed through my window and ran out onto the street below. At first, I was in so much shock that I didn't do anything for a moment. But soon I came to my senses, ran to the broken glass, and peered out the window just in time to see a silver Volvo pull out of my driveway and speed away with an enraged werewolf after it.


	2. Betrayed

(Edward's P.O.V.)

_Bella,_ I thought._ Oh, Bella I'm so sorry! I couldn't have been more of an idiot. I ruined it for us forever! Oh, Bella, if I could just say sorry and make everything better like in a children's movie…_

And for the first time in my life, I thought I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew that it wasn't possible yet it felt so real that I looked up, expecting buckets of rain to pour down on me. I was sitting. I should've been running to apologize to her but I was just sitting in the meadow with my arms out like I was giving a gift.

It wasn't a tear. It was the rain.

A moment later, the water came down, hard. It soaked me in an instant. That did it. I broke down in tearless sobs, shaking in my dismay. As I shook soundlessly, the rain spread through my- as Bella described it- sandy, bronze hair.

Sitting there in the endless rain, soaked in the meadow that I loved so much was… me. Not the Edward Cullen who sat with a plate full of untouched food in the Forks High School Cafeteria. The real me sat there, crying nothingness in my emotional time. I could feel that it was me as in I understood that Edward was sitting there, Edward's soul, my soul.

Of course that wasn't true. I didn't have a soul. Or did I?

_Edward, what is wrong? _A voice in my head asked. It was Alice. She was here, in the meadow, coming near me. I could feel her presence as she strode her graceful walk that all vampires had.

_Great, _I thought. _She knows my hiding place._

"Nothing," I murmured despite my infuriation. I stopped shaking. Why shake when Alice was there? It was embarrassing.

_Don't say that, Edward! Something is wrong and I know it._

Of course, she would have seen me here in a vision.

"You saw me." It was a statement more than an educated guess or question.

"No," she said aloud. She sounded surprised. Continuing in her head, she said,_ Carlisle told me that you were coming here. I'm not surprised. It's beautiful, if only it were sunny-_

"NO! Not beautiful! Bella is beautiful! NOT HERE!!!" I roared. I had never done that to Alice except back in 1961 when I yelled at her because she voted for John F. Kennedy and I nominated the other guy. Of course, she saw the future and won the bet of twenty bucks.

_I see, _she thought. _Where is-_

When she didn't finish her thought I looked up at her. Her eyes were blank with no emotion in them. They were no particular color; almost white. I had seen her like this before. I saw her like this the day before the Hindenburg crashed. I saw her like this when we were exploring a cave just before a cave-in. I saw her like this when she "saw" Bella jumping off a cliff. I knew this look. She was having a vision. And I knew, without question, that Bella was in trouble.

"Alice! What do you see?" I demanded when she shook free of her trance.

"It was- it was Bella." Fear shone in her eyes. I said no more and ran.

I regretted everything that I had said horrible about Bella. I needed her to live. Without her, I knew dang well that I certainly, without thinking, go to the Volturi and demand that they kill me. Bella was my air that I breathe, the blood that I drank, and the courage that I bore. Bella was me and I was Bella. Nothing could separate us and if something did then I would kill myself so that we could truly be together in the afterlife. So now that Bella was in deeper trouble then before, I had to get to her house before it was too late.

I was in too much of a hurry to get to her house that I didn't use my vampire senses. The only sense that I did use was to see if Charlie was in her room. He wasn't so I made my move.

When I rushed into Bella's room, I tasted bile. I wasn't sure if it was because werewolf resident, Jacob Black was kissing my love or because Bella was enjoying it just as much as he was.

"Jacob. I… love…" She kissed him hard and solid. I stared in shock as Jacob moved his lips over her cheek just as I had always done. He whispered, "Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan," slowly, then traced her eyes with his lips. Soon, he slid them back into place with Bella unforgettable mouth. It was the most hurtful thing that anyone could have done to me and Bella was the criminal caught in the action.

Suddenly, Jacob inhaled deeply and froze solid. He glared at the mirror, so I did, too. I saw myself. He knew I was there. Bella looked up into his evil eyes with confusion but only for a moment. That was because he morphed into a werewolf that very instant, inside Bella's room.

Shreds of blue jeans and shoes flew everywhere, coating Bella's bed and floor. One of the shoelaces landed on my shoulder and Jacob seemed to want it back. That instant, he turned around and threw his enormous body at me. I didn't realize before how large he was. It was very clear now that he was even bigger than Emmett!

"JAKE!! WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" Bella screamed. I dodged Jacob left and right moving quicker than a hawk. He fell to his knees after the last dodge. I took advantage of it and lunged at his throat with my teeth. But I saw his eyes flick back to me at the last second and he rolled away from me and jumped up. I saw him jump in front of Bella with her frightened eyes staring at but not seeing me.

It was such a horrible feeling and I couldn't hold in my agony. I cried out and lunged at Bella's window, opened it a bit and flung myself out after closing it again. I plummeted down to the concrete below and flew into my Volvo just as the werewolf came crashing through the window sending tiny pieces of glass sprawling onto the ground.

I immediately stomped on the gas pedal and raced Jacob Black to the end of the street. I reached up to about 150 and then decreased my speed as I saw I was loosing him. That was strange. Werewolves could catch up to vampires if they wanted to- and Jacob defiantly did- so then why did I loose him? I didn't have time to answer because before long a beautiful, black Mercedes swerved to avoid hitting me.


	3. Broken Rules of Love

Standing in my blue jean-and-glass-plastered room, I stared out my broken window. I longed for Edward's Volvo to turn the corner and in the next instant he would stand by me, kissing me just as always. I wanted him to tell me that Jacob Black was dead and that nothing had ever happened between him and me.

But that never happened.

I stood, shaking, longing, and grieving for my horrible mistake. I had kissed the wrong man. It wasn't right, Jake and I. We weren't meant for each other. I was a girl who longed to be a vampire and live with Edward forever and here I am, kissing his worst enemy behind his back. Just to make matters worse, he caught me. Edward knew that I betrayed him. And I wanted to undo all of tonight and have Edward Cullen be the one I had kissed.

But I couldn't do that. Tonight was tonight and I couldn't change it.

In all my life, I had never met someone as beautiful, smart and amazing as Edward. Well, of course I hadn't; he was a vampire. But now, he was more than just a vampire. Edward was me and I was Edward. We were one and we were meant to be together. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to survive. He was the air I breathe, the blood I would drink, and the food that I would never eat again after I changed into a vampire. It was my problem, not his. I had broken one of the "rules" of our love.

And as I just said, _I couldn't change it._

Now that one rule was broken, they would all break quickly. It was like a building with columns. Once one fell, they all did soon after. It was like a man who could only carry 400 pounds and when even one pound more was placed upon his stack, he fell, defeated. It was like an ant. They carry three times their own weight but when one ant carries too much and tumbles into his companion, they all tumble and roll and sweep the soil with their backs. It is a working progress and cannot be toyed with otherwise it breaks down and doesn't finish its work. Edward and I were two steps away from completing our work of love when I stumbled into the black abyss of Jacob Black's mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.

Nothingness. Blackness. Darkness. Alone.

I was dead. Dead. Edward had left me. He was my air. If air left me, then I would die. I was dead. Not physically or socially. Mentally. I was mentally dead. I didn't care if Victoria came into my room that instant and tore me to shreds, slowly and painfully. That was because I didn't feel any more pain. Nothing could possibly be more painful than Edward leaving me. Like I said before, I was dead, dead as a doornail…

_And there was nothing I could do to change it._


	4. Jacob's Fight

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

As I was enjoying my sincere kiss with Bella, I took a breath. I was running out of air. Hello, I'm a werewolf, not a vampire! I needed air so I took a quick whiff and…

I smelled the bloodsucker.

_Dang it!_ I thought.

I glanced at the mirror and to my "surprise" I found Cullen boy, standing there in shock, watching us.

_Gosh, man! Get a grip! It's not like we were sleeping together! What a creep!_

I couldn't control myself. I had to get out of here before I…

…Too late…

Rip! All my clothes went flying out the window, soaring onto Bella's bed, or landing on the floor. Luckily, I was a werewolf already. I don't think Bella would've enjoyed that sight. Well, this one probably wasn't good either but I didn't choose this life. I was damned just like the bloodsuckers and there was nothing I could do to change it.

"JAKE! WHAT'S THE MATTER!?" Bella spurted out. She was on the verge on tears. I could hear it in her voice.

I would have to come back some time to comfort Bella and clean up the place but for now, I had to destroy the bloodsucker once and for all. Once he was out of my life, Bella would be all mine! She would learn to accept the fact that Cullen was dead and then she would love and marry me. Come on, I mean, she was just kissing me. Don't tell me that that isn't a sign of love! She digs me. Oh, yeah, she totally digs me…

I spun around. He was right there, furious at me. I couldn't control my revulsion and lunged at him. Of course, he was faster- the dang bloodsucker- and dodged my every move.

"C'mon, bloodsucker. Is that all you got?" I said it so low that only I could hear myself. I couldn't take it any longer. I was strong but not that strong. I fell to my knees, exhausted. I gasped in breaths of air, trying to pull myself together. That's when I glanced at him.

He was jumping at me! Attacking me in my weakest moment with his greatest weapon: teeth. _The coward!_ I thought._ Fight like a man, you!_

I couldn't do anymore than roll over and pull myself up slowly. I was so innocent and helpless that I almost collapsed again. I didn't. Thank heavens! That would have been so embarrassing in front of Bella.

The bloodsucker roared like a lion as he jumped through Bella's open window. Why do that? Didn't he want to fight? I guess not. Moving as fast as I could, I crashed through the window and landed with a thump on the lawn. I looked up just as Cullen sped down the street. I ran after him, panting at every bounce.

Wait! I couldn't hurt Cullen boy or he would be able to bite Bella! Grr! These vampires were so complicated. Soon, I had an idea.

_Victoria! _I thought. _Of course! Perfect! I'll get Bella to go to Jacksonville and the filthy bloodsucker Cullen will follow. Since Victoria is a vampire, I'll have a reason to kill her if she hurts Bella! I'll have Victoria and Cullen boy all to myself. Mmmm! I can just taste their lifeless bodies now!_

I stopped abruptly and pivoted around to sprint back to Bella's house


	5. The Treaty

(Edward's P.O.V.)

What the heck happened? I got out of my car the "human" way, just in case. I walked quietly towards the black Mercedes and used my senses to see who it was.

"What happened Alice?" said a male's voice.

"We hit Edward's car," replied a silvery female voice.

_Carlisle? Alice? What are they doing here? _I thought as I rushed to the driver's window.

"Carlisle? It's me. Come out and say what you have to," I said to the man behind the wheel.

The window slowly went down to about half way. Suddenly, a blur of red flashed in front of me as something hard collided with my head. I fell to my knees and felt sharp pain on top of my head. I tried to look up but something white was holding my chin so that I couldn't get away from the searing pain.

Since vampires cannot pass out, the pain was worse. An average human, at this point, would have blacked out but not me. I cried out. The pain was too much. It was time to stop. Why did I have to take the pain? I didn't and so I wouldn't.

I reached both arms up and grabbed the thing by its neck. I pulled it over my shoulder to send the thing slamming down onto the cold, wet street. I stared at the thing and saw that clearly, it was a woman. But not just any woman.

She had snow-white skin with fiery red hair pouring out over her head. She was beautiful in a feminine way and had a catlike structure to her body. The female looked at me with revulsion but I saw something else in her eyes…

No, wait. I didn't look into her eyes. I read her mind.

_Stupid Cullen! _

"Victoria," I breathed, then changed my tone of voice to dangerously furious. "What are you doing here? Why did you come?"

She didn't reply. I looked away, frustrated. That's when she made her move. She quickly punched me in the face, knocking me off her. At that, she jumped to her feat, catlike and ready to attack.

"Where is Carlisle and Alice?" I asked instead, hoping she would answer this time.

"I killed them," she said casually while checking her nails.

"Dead?" I said and then thought to myself, _That can't be!_

No matter what Victoria said, I didn't believe her.

_Let's see what she really has to say about this._

I looked through her thoughts. _What a stupid boy. He really thinks I killed them? Ha! I should tell Laurent about this. I hope they don't notice that their car is stolen…_

I sighed.

Her ears perked up, like a cat. "What did you say?"

"They aren't dead. You would have thought so."

"Oh, yes. I forgot that you read minds. Of course! Silly me."

"Why are you here, Victoria? What is going on?" I asked again, changing the subject.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said sarcastically while playing with her nails again.

I thought about what she said. After a moment, I realized the horrible truth was…

"Bella," I whispered.

"Yes, Cullen. Isabella, your beloved."

"But…why her? Why not me? I killed James. Not her!" I tried to think of a way to convince her to kill me instead. It didn't work. She simply licked her lips and continued.

"You see, Edward, it's like mate for mate. If I killed you for killing my James then it wouldn't bother you. It hurts more if I kill a loved one. You would have to live with the fact that your girlfriend is dead, remember that."

I tried to process her words. Slowly, the wheels inside my head started turning and I finally understood her meaning.

"But I could go to the Volturi and ask them to kill me-"

She cut me off with a sneer. "They like you too much, boy. Don't you get it? We made a deal. The Volturi signed a contract that said we vampires were not to kill each other. When you broke the contract by murdering James, it only made the Volturi determined to keep the contract but with a stronger desire. It's like this: if I killed you then the Volturi would kill me and they would break their own contract. Someone would have to kill them and all the vampires would become extinct. The punishment for breaking the rules is death, Edward. Death.

"Yes, if I killed Bella, you would probably come after me but who cares? If you killed me, that would be breaking the rules. You wouldn't care if the Volturi killed you so they would destroy your family instead. You seriously would be in pain forever. We don't want to kill you, Edward. So we won't. No matter what."

She finished her last sentence with a crooked smile. I was in shock that she had made that agreement. I could read minds and all but I never thought to search her for that! It made me feel awful. I wanted to double over and puke but a) that would be too embarrassing and b) vampires couldn't puke.

"No, please, Victoria! Please don't!" I pleaded. That's probably what she wanted me to do. It showed that she had won. I didn't want to give in to her but…Bella. I had to defend her. There was no other choice. I had to bite her.

She must become a vampire. It was the only way.


	6. Banned

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

On my way to Bella's house, I became suddenly aware that someone was watching me. Despite my instinct, I ran on. I don't know why either. Deep down, part of me said that I should stop dead in my tracks and see who it was. The other part of me said that I needed to get to Bella's house and fast. What if the "someone" was Victoria? Was she stalking me? Did she know that I planned to eat her? Was she secretly planning to kill me, too? So many questions bubbled in my head but I couldn't answer them all. I was smart but not that smart.

As I started to cool down, so did my big body. I slowly, slowly started transforming back into my human form. It was hard to run and change at the same time so I ran to a nearby tree and sat down. It suddenly occurred to me that I was naked.

"Hey wait!" I said to myself. "I can't go to Bella's house naked! What dang clothes am I going to wear?"

As if in answer to my question, the "someone" emerged from a bush across the street. "You'll wear these."

"Sam?" I said, surprised.

"C'mon, bro. I don't want to see you like that," he said, covering his eyes with his free hand. I reluctantly took the pants and shoes from him and put them on quickly. When I finished, he turned around. I thanked him and tried to move around him but he wouldn't let me. I moved to the other side but he blocked that way, too. Finally, I got annoyed.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked with a frustrated look on my face.

"What is going on with Victoria?"

His question startled me. I stood there, mouth open with my bare chest expanding and contracting as I breathed deeply in shock. How did he know about Victoria and me? Yes, he was helping track her but how did he know that I was in cahoots with her? Well, even is he did know, I would lie to him either way.

"Uh…" I wasn't so good at lying. "We haven't found her…"

"No, I mean what is going on between you and her?"

"Uh…" I was at a loss for words. Sam, without a doubt knew that something was happening between Victoria and me and that was a bad thing. If Sam knew what we were planning…

I could not, unless the bloodsuckers bit a human, kill a vampire. If I did, then the treaty would be broken and the Cullens would be able to bite Bella and ruin her life forever. I would not be able to marry her because we would be enemies. Not even the afterlife could bring us together.

_I bet she doesn't even want to be bitten. It's his entire fault! He must be putting pressure on her to become a vampire. I hate them! Dang those lowly, filthy, disgusting bloodsuckers!!! I hate them! I hate them! I…hate…EDWARD!!! _I was screaming inside my head.

All these thoughts led to others and I found myself staring into space with Sam yelling at me to answer him.

"JACOB BLACK!!! LISTEN TO ME!!! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING?" he screamed in my now deaf ear.

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled. "I was… staring into space…"

"NO! You were deliberately disobeying me! You never listen to me, Jacob! Never! And I am sick of it!! You are banned from the mission unto further notice, Jacob!!! Do you hear me? BANNED!!!"

I did hear him, but I didn't care. I wouldn't be there anyway and this was just a perfect moment that ironically fit right into my story of how I disappeared for a day or two.

I needed to get to Bella's house. I didn't care about Sam right now. I just needed to work out my plan to kill Cullen and Victoria by sending Bella to Jacksonville. And the only way to do that was to get to Bella's house and fast. So, as I said, I needed to forget Sam and sprint to her house before the bloodsucker realized my plan.

"Uh, that's great, Sam. I'll catch you later, K?"

With that last shocking remark I sprinted down the street and before long, Sam was out of sight.


	7. Rules of Life

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I had just gotten back to apologize and now I realized that I had to leave again. My bags were still packed and so I could take my truck and go. Charlie had no idea that I was back and so if I left again it would have no affect on him. It was the perfect time, too. I would go to sunny Jacksonville and possibly get a tan (okay, maybe not) and let the two immortals fight their way to the top.

This was the game of life. The rules were simple:

1. Eat

2. Drink

3. Breathe

4. Have Fun and…

5. …Survive…

Vampires were the only beings on the planet that didn't have to follow rules one, three, and five. Werewolves were the enemy. Without both of them there, it was like there was no hope. Immortals reigned in secrecy so that humans may have secrets. Immortals were never meant to be discovered, so that the human's inner beings would never be found out. They were the foundation of the rules of life and without them we would fall apart. But now, two of the immortals were fighting their way to win the "ultimate prize"… me. Only one would be able to win my heart and that was already Edward before he even knew he had. The thing was, there were now only two players: Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Werewolf vs. Vampire. Demon vs. Angel. The only thing they had in common was that they were both damned- or so they said.

One game. Five rules. Two players. Game is never-ending.


	8. Souless

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Her fiery red hair flew in a straight line behind her as she sprinted away at vampire speed.

"GRRAAAAAA!!!" I yelled as soon as Victoria was out of earshot. Biting Bella would mean that she would be damned eternally just like me. I loved her and wanted to be with her but if it meant taking away her chance of living in Paradise, then she would just have to wait.

I had to get home and talk to Carlisle. Or Alice. Either one, it didn't matter. I just needed a friend to talk to. Normally I would talk to Bella but since she kicked me off her friends list by making out with the intractable Jacob Black. I was heartbroken. No, I didn't have a heart that beat but this wasn't about physical hearts. This was… me. My soul- if I had one- was heartbroken. Complex? Yes. Abnormal? Yes. Senseless? No. If this was anything at all, it wasn't senseless.

I was dead. Not physically. It was my soul. My soul… was… dead…


	9. Deja Vu

(Bella's P.O.V)

I had begun to pick up Jacob's raggedy, shredded clothes when he came back.

"Here, let me help you with that," he said and lightly pecked my cheek.

"NO!!!" I shrieked. "GO AWAY!!! I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!"

I bawled, letting the tears escape my never-to-be-golden eyes. He lifted his hands up and wiped my tears away with a single swipe. Our eyes met and he held my jaw in his large, warm hands.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I won't do it, again."

I figured he was lying so I questioned him. "What do you mean, 'I won't do it again'?"

He chuckled softly. "I mean I _might_ not do it again with you."

I eyed him suspiciously.

_Should I trust him? _I wondered. _Hmm..._

"Alright," I said as I began picking up Jake's clothes again.

"Alright what?" he asked.

"Alright, you can be allowed to see me without getting beat up...by me!"

He chuckled. "Okay, fine."

After he had helped me finish putting his clothes in a plastic bag, he pecked me on the cheek again.

"What was that for?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Please, Bella," he began. "Come with me to Jacksonville."

"Why?"

"I want you to have some time not to think of what the bloodsucker-"

"Edward," I said stiffly.

"Ah, right, him. I want you to have some time not to think of what Edward-" He paused. I nodded in approval. "Has done to you. You can be alone with me. We can have free time together and go to the beach and-"

"-And you would kiss me and try to turn me over to your side of the immortals! NO WAY!!!"

"No, Bella! Not like that at ALL! We would be supervised by your mom or stepdad. I won't go any further as to hugging you unless you change your mind..." he trailed off suggestively.

"I won't," I answered sternly.

"Very well," he said as he stood up. "I must be off. I will pick you up at seven o' clock a.m. and we will go to the airport-"

"Not seven," I interupted. He seemed annoyed that I did that but I ignored him. "Charlie gets up at six-forty. I don't want him to know that I'm back yet. How about six."

"Okay, six then," he answered. "Oh, please Bella! Please come with me!"

I thought about this. Going to Jacksonville with Jacob would probably cost me a lot of love loss with Edward. But he didn't want me. No, he didn't. And if he didn't want me then at least I could have Jacob. Maybe it would make Edward jealous and he would want me back.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Thankyou, Bella." With that he jumped out of my window, plastic bag in hand. I watched him throw the clothes away and then went back to my bed.

I'd better get some sleep if I'm going to Jacksonville in the morning, I thought and soon drifted off to sleep.

I had a strange dream. I was at the airport. Jacob was there waiting for me to get on the plane to Jacksonville.

"C'mon Bella! Let's go!" he called.

I turned away from him and saw Edward sitting in one of the chairs. He had his head between his knees and he was sobbing without tears.

"Oh, Bella!" he cried. "I'm sorry! Come back, Bella! Come back!"

"I'm here, Edward!" I shouted in his direction but even with his perfect hearing, he didn't notice my voice.

_No!_ I thought. _This is not the way it should be!_

"Bella! C'mon! We have to get on the plane," said a voice behind me.

I turned to see Jacob agian but behind him was a vampire.

Victoria.

"JACOB!!!" I screeched. "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!"

He turned ever so slowly. When he finally saw her, he just chuckled. Victoria did too. She put her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them gently. She blew in his ear and then said to me, "You can't win, Bella. Know that."

I banged my head on something hard...and realized that I wasn't dreaming anymore. I had hit my bedside table on the corner. I was on the floor with my sheets half on and half off me. I must've rolled around in my sleep without Edward there to keep me in one place.

I got up and dressed in a dark blue shirt with a white sweater over it and jeans. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I thought about the hairstyle I would wear.

_Strange. I never think about that!_ I wondered.

Finally deciding, I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail and switched off the light. I bounced lightly down the stairs- almost tripping twice- and poured myself a bowl of Captain Crunch. I glanced at the clock. It read five-forty-three. I groaned. It was twenty minutes until Jake came to pick me up.

I might do something stupid like trip and make a loud sound. Then Charlie would wake up and scold me for not telling him that I was back. Charlie had arrived back at midnight. I had known that because he slammed the door on accident and I heard him and woke up. I hid in my closet just like Edward and waited for my dad to go to his room.

I had finished my second bowl of the cereal when I heard a honk outside. _Jacob!_ I thought. _Stop honking or you'll wake Charlie up!_

I rushed outside in barefeet and cursed Jake silently on my way to his car. When he saw me he immediatly stopped.

"Hey, Bella! Ready?" he asked cheerfully.

"Unless you want me to get killed by you waking Charlie up, yeah!" I replied.

He laughed as I ran back inside to grab socks and my suitcase.

"So, we're off to Jacksonville, huh?" he asked me once I had returned.

"That's right," I said, worried. "You suggested it, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I did, didn't I?"

"Um...yeah. Can we go yet?" I was a little crabby from getting up so early so I was being a bit snappy.

"FIne," he said and turned back to the road. He started the engine before saying, "Don't be so nasty."

I gasped, realizing how rude I had been. "I'm sorry Jake. I'm just a litle-" I yawned. "-sleepy."

He stiffled a giggle. "I can see that, Bells."

"Hey, don't call me that!" I scolded, then added grumpily, "I hate that name."

He laughed again. What was it with this kid and laughing?

I didn't know but he didn't talk for the whole way there. I was beginning to think that something was troubling him, but I just couldn't quite put my finger on it.

When we arrived at the airport I had a strange deja vu. It was of my dream. Jake was standing right where he had in the dream. He said, "C'mon, Bella! Let's go!" Just like in my dream.

Then an exciting but horrifying thought came to mind. Was Edward here? Was he sitting in one of the chairs sobbing for me? I looked around but I didn't see him. I was have relieved but then terrified again. The next thing that happened in my dream was Victoria.

I whipped my head back to Jacob and...saw nothing behind him except regular moving people. I reluctently looked around once more before loading into the plane.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked me as I quietly moved in front of him.

"Just wanting to make sure that no "bloodsuckers" are following us," I said going all "ms. smartypants" on him. I peeked back at Jacob. He looked stunned. "Just kidding," I added and then hurried into my seat.

Jacob and I talked for about an hour about "human" stuff like crushes and proms and, when it was Jake's turn to talk, cars and engines. I sat still in my seat, have asleep as he rambled on about this one peice of metal that he used for some pipe that goes in the engine. I quietly swore to myself that I would never let Jake have an oppurtunity to talk about cars again.

"So Jake," I said once he was done. "How is tracking Victoria going?"

I decided that I shouldn't have changed the subject to that but it was too late now.

"Well, umm..." he said lost in thought. I sucked in my breath, waiting for a romantic answer from him that I would hate him for. But instead he changed the subject again. "Good... do you want to get some sleep? I understand that you have been up since five-thirty."

"Yes, thankyou!" I quickly answered and let my head rest against the window. I closed my eyelids and the last thing I saw before falling into a deep sleep was Jacob pulling out a safety manual and saying that it was no use for a werewolf but he had to look normal.

_Not a lot of normal people read safety manuals when they have nothing to do on a plane, Jake, _I thought but before I could say something, I fell asleep without another sound from Jake until we got there.


	10. The WhiteSkinned Girl

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

"So, Jake," said Bella. "How is tracking Victoria going?"

I winced. _Crap, _I thought. How would I avoid this one?

"Well, umm..." I started. Dang it! That sounded stupid. Surely she would figure it out if I didn't change the subect and fast. I glanced at her. She was half asleep. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Good..." I said just to finish it up and not totally ignore her question. "Do you want to get some sleep? I understand that you have been up since five-thirty."

"Yes, thankyou!" answered Bella. She sounded like she was in a hurry. Her eyelids closed and I looked around. Everyone seemed to be reading something or typing on their laptops. Since I hadn't brought a book, I leaned over and grabbed an instruction manual for emergencies. I started reading it, but soon found that it was usless to me.

"I'm a werewolf and I could save everybody in the plane if I wanted to but I have to look casual and normal so..." I muttered under my breath.

After I finished skimming through the usless thing, I put it back in its place. Leaning my head back onto the headrest of the seat, I looked to my right. In the isle across from me, I saw a little girl. She looked to be about three or four because she was playing with Barbie dolls. Her white skin reminded me of the bloodsuckers. The girl had blonde hair that almost blended in with her face. I watched her for a while. Her brother was also playing with her. Although, he didn't look anything like the small girl. He had black hair and dark skin like me. I frowned. He was playing the Ken doll but the little girl's brother looked to be in high school.

_Why would he take his time to play Barbies when he could be reading or researching?_ I wondered.

"Hello, Barbie!" said the voice of the Ken doll. "How are you today?"

"Hi Ken!" The little girl said, pretending to be Barbie. "I go to the mall over there."

Then she pointed...at me.

The high schooler looked up at me and smiled. "She thinks you're the mall," he said.

I smiled reluctently and stared the other way. As I watched the clouds, I felt a small tug on my arm. While the little girl did, I felt a small pop of revulsion in the pit of my stomach. Incredulously, I fought the urge to change right there, on the plane. I was amazed. No one had ever made me want to explode into a werewolf except the bloodsuckers. Turning, I tried hard not to get mad at the small body that stood there.

"Yes?" I asked trying to be charming. I had always hated little kids.

"Umm..." she said. "Can you be the other Barbie?"

I looked down at her and said, "I, ah... uh..."

Luckily the girl's brother said, "No, Katy. That man wants his own privacy."

"No, Jed!" the girl said. "Please! I want him to be Barbie number two."

I pleaded with my eyes for the boy to get me out of this difficult situation. He saw it. "Not right now, Katy."

"Oh, okay," the girl said, sadly. "Bye, Mr!"

"Umm, bye?" I answered as she hopped back into her seat.

I thought about this scene. What would make a little girl want me to be the other Barbie? I was just another guy who spent his days looking for girls...and unfortunatly hunting for a immortal bloodsucker that was trying to kill Bella. I looked around more and saw that most of the people on the plane were seniors or little kids with their moms.

I looked down. I was wearing an old shirt just in case I exploded. I usually wore nothing up top but I couldn't do that in public. There was nothing irregular about me so why did the little girl choose me over all the other happy seniors?

I didn't know and I wasn't all that good at puzzles, so I conked out. I woke up thirty minutes later and saw that we still had over two hours left to go before we were in Jacksonville. I groaned. There was nothing to do. I didn't bring a book, Bella was sleeping, and the flight attendant wasn't even hot. _No flirting for me today,_ I thought. _Maybe I should work out my plan to kill the bloodsuckers._

So I did. I reveiwed mostly but I wrote it down so that I wouldn't forget something. I made a list that looked like this:

JACOB BLACK'S LIST OF THINGS TO DO

1. Bring Bella to Jacksonville (CHECK)

2. Make sure Cullen follows

3. Tell Victoria to meet me somewhere

4. Have Victoria hold Cullen down but not kill him; I do that

5. Kill Victoria when she least expects it

6. Marry Bella

I figured that would be easy enough to follow. I just needed a lot of rest so that I would be refreshed for my killing spree the next day.


	11. Silent Night

(Edward's P.O.V.)

Alice was waiting for me at the door. I rushed past her, though, avoiding her ever staring eyes. But she did manage to get a thought shoved into my head before I could block her out.

_Where's Bella?_ she thought.

I stopped dead in my tracks and winced. I would never get away with stuff like that. I was in so much pain right now. Why did she have to ask such a stupid question?

"Shut up, Alice," I muttered and ran at vampire speed up to my room. Jasper was there.

What is this, some kind of stalker thing? I wondered.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I spat at him. He immediately backed off. Obviously, he knew I wasn't in a good mood.

"Sorry," he said. "I just wanted to ask you-"

"SHUT UP!!!" I roared. I had read his mind. He was going to ask me where Bella was.

Without me telling him, Jasper scurried out of the room and down the stairs before I could make him go. I slammed the door shut and it almost broke off. I didn't care, though. Bella was with Jacob. She loved him. She even said so. I had heard her with my own two ears.

"Jacob," she had said. "I…love…" And then she kissed him.

I threw myself down on my floor and sobbed loudly. No, Bella didn't love him truly, did she? No. She didn't. She couldn't. I loved her, not him. How could she not realize that?

That was the problem. She couldn't realize it. Because she was blind to his true self, she didn't understand how dangerous he was and how much he wanted to hurt her…and me for that matter. She needed to realize that as soon as possible. And I had to help her.

Like I wanted to do earlier, I apologized to Alice and talked to her. I told her everything that I had seen or heard when I walked into Bella's room even though she already knew. She was a good friend and sister. I was lucky to have her.

"And I just want her to come back. I can't live without her, Alice. I can't!" I finished. I sobbed. I didn't care if it sounded cheesy. Alice wouldn't care. She knew that I was soft on the subject of Bella ever since I made sure she didn't graduate. I didn't want her to be damned. I had explained that to her several times. Why couldn't she get it?

"I know, Edward," Alice said softly. "Just calm down. I will come with you."

I jumped at her words and stared straight into her eyes. She looked back at me with a smile. "I will come with you?" I mimicked her voice. "What do you mean?"

Alice looked surprised. But surprise soon turned to suspicion. "You are going to Bella's room and you will work things out."

"WHAT!?" I said, horrified. I couldn't face Bella after what she had done to me. She would despise me and hurt me even more- if that was possible. But the other problem was, Jacob Black would be there, also. He would explode and mess up Bella's room again. How would I do this…

Aha! Yes, I would use my senses this time. Yes, this would be easy.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I apologized. "Let's go."

And we were off running at vampire speed. Alice, on the way there, had brought up the subject of Carlisle's Mercedes. I told her all about how Victoria had stolen it even though I already went through that when I told her about my cheesy breakdown.

When we were about a mile away from Bella's house, I slowed down. Alice did, too. Finally, we reached Bella's front yard and immediately scanned her room.

All was silent.

"I don't…" I stammered. There was no one home. Not even Bella. I checked my watch that I always carried in my pocket. It read seven-forty. Charlie had already left for work. I knew that because of all the times that I picked Bella up for school.

"But, Bella didn't go to school because of her dad and…" Alice softened her voice by the end of the sentence and stared at me in horror. I thought about this scene. Slowly, slowly, I understood what had happened. I stared back at her, too melancholy for words. She knew that I knew. We both looked up at Bella's window.

Soon, I was in it. There was a note on the bed. It read:

Edward,

I do not love you anymore. Please convince me otherwise. Come find me in Jacksonville.

Bella

I screamed. It was loud but not high-pitched, strong but not short. It was a wild cry. A wild cry of anguish, torment, and sadness. A wild cry of broken love, of distant relationships, of horrified monsters. It was a wild cry that broke the loud silence of the night, that woke every man in the neighborhood, every woman in the town, every child in La Push. It was the new beginning of an old ending. The cry represented fire, eternal damnation. It was a cry that would be remembered among generation to generation; from decade to decade until they all wasted away. Bella was gone. She was wasted away. Her striking dark hair and beautiful pallid skin had vanished from Forks, vanished from my heart. She had run into Jacob's arms and chosen him instead of me, the monster.

Alice placed her fragile hand onto my shoulder to comfort me but all it did was bring me down even more. I sobbed now, like I had a lot today and yesterday. I wanted to stop "crying" but I just couldn't. Without Bella there to help me stay myself…

I just wasn't the same.


	12. A Surprise from the Innocent

**I put a very long paragraph from **_**Pride and Prejudice **_**in here. I do not own those characters or the book.**

(Bella's P.O.V.)

When I woke up from my deep sleep, Jacob was sound asleep. I smiled wryly and put the blanket that I used as a pillow on top of Jacob's huge body. He shifted slightly but I didn't think he woke up. I had brought a book so I reached for my carryon bag and pulled out a four-hundred page big one and started to read. Technically, I just skimmed over the words and thought aimlessly about Jacksonville. It would be warm- unlike Edward- and cozy.

_This might be a good idea after all,_ I thought to myself.

Finally, I picked up on what book I was reading and what was happening. It was _Pride and Prejudice, _one of my favorites. Darcy was proposing to Elisabeth for the first time. I squealed. Great! Elizabeth would say no and totally destroy his hopes and dreams. Dang it.

…_After a silence of several minutes, he came towards her in an agitated manner, and thus began, _

_In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.'' _

_Elizabeth's astonishment was beyond expression. She stared, coloured, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement, and the avowal of all that he felt and had long felt for her immediately followed. He spoke well, but there were feelings besides those of the heart to be detailed, and he was not more eloquent on the subject of tenderness than of pride. His sense of her inferiority -- of its being a degradation -- of the family obstacles which judgment had always opposed to inclination, were dwelt on with a warmth which seemed due to the consequence he was wounding, but was very unlikely to recommend his suit. _

_In spite of her deeply-rooted dislike, she could not be insensible to the compliment of such a man's affection, and though her intentions did not vary for an instant, she was at first sorry for the pain he was to receive; till, roused to resentment by his subsequent language, she lost all compassion in anger. She tried, however, to compose herself to answer him with patience, when he should have done. He concluded with representing to her the strength of that attachment which, in spite of all his endeavors, he had found impossible to conquer; and with expressing his hope that it would now be rewarded by her acceptance of his hand. As he said this, she could easily see that he had no doubt of a favorable answer. He spoke of apprehension and anxiety, but his countenance expressed real security. Such a circumstance could only exasperate farther, and when he ceased, the colour rose into her cheeks, and she said, _

_In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for the sentiments avowed, however unequally they may be returned. It is natural that obligation should be felt, and if I could feel gratitude, I would now thank you. But I cannot -- I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to have occasioned pain to any one. It has been most unconsciously done, however, and I hope will be of short duration. The feelings which, you tell me, have long prevented the acknowledgment of your regard, can have little difficulty in overcoming it after this explanation.'' _

I skipped down a few paragraphs. There was too much pain in Darcy for me to endure. I felt like this was my story, my story and Edward's. He was Mr. Darcy and I was Elizabeth. I refused him…

…_And of your infliction,'' cried Elizabeth with energy. You have reduced him to his present state of poverty, comparative poverty. You have withheld the advantages, which you must know to have been designed for him. You have deprived the best years of his life, of that independence which was no less his due than his desert. You have done all this! And yet you can treat the mention of his misfortunes with contempt and ridicule.'' _

_And this,'' cried Darcy, as he walked with quick steps across the room, is your opinion of me! This is the estimation in which you hold me! I thank you for explaining it so fully. My faults, according to this calculation, are heavy indeed! But perhaps,'' added he, stopping in his walk, and turning towards her, these offences might have been overlooked, had not your pride been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that had long prevented my forming any serious design. These bitter accusations might have been suppressed, had I with greater policy concealed my struggles, and flattered you into the belief of my being impelled by unqualified, unalloyed inclination -- by reason, by reflection, by every thing. But disguise of every sort is my abhorrence. Nor am I ashamed of the feelings I related. They were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? To congratulate myself on the hope of relations, whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath my own?'' _

_Elizabeth felt herself growing more angry every moment; yet she tried to the utmost to speak with composure when she said, _

_You are mistaken, Mr. Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared me the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentleman-like manner.'' _

_She saw him start at this, but he said nothing, and she continued, _

_You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.'' _

_Again his astonishment was obvious; and he looked at her with an expression of mingled incredulity and mortification. She went on. _

_From the very beginning, from the first moment I may almost say, of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form that ground-work of disapprobation, on which succeeding events have built so immoveable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry.''_

I felt the tears forming in my eyes. It was exactly what I had done to Edward. That night that Jacob got me into trouble with Charlie, Edward had proposed to me. I turned him down...and left him. But that wasn't all. Since I had missed all those days at school by going to Italy, Jacksonville, Phoenix and many other places I had to make up for all that work. I never did. My grade took a serious nosedive and I ended up with D's and F's. Of course, when I sent in my request to get into a college in Alaska, they turned me down because of my grades. I was furious with Edward for knowing and not helping me. That was why I ran away and it was a stupid idea.

The liquid sadness suddenly spilled over the brim of my eyelid and ran down my pasty, white skin. My dark hair fell over my face as I doubled over in sobs. Many of the passengers on the plane stared at me. Some looked compassionate. Others looked irritated that I had disrupted their enjoyable plane ride. I didn't care. Edward was worth all of this hate. I just wanted to go back and apologize.

Quite suddenly, I felt a small, cold hand on my arm and I smiled down at the fragile face that stood there. It was a little girl with white skin and blonde hair. She smiled warmly and I was immediately...dazzled.

"Yes?" I asked. She was very beautiful for a four-year-old.

The little girl's eyes twinkled as she looked at me with admiration. She climbed over Jacob's body and motioned for me to offer her my ear. I was very surprised how graceful her climb was and how she managed not to wake Jake. Suddenly, my questions were answered as she whispered, "Are you a vampire, too?"


	13. Truth

(Bella's P.O.V.)

The truth hit me hard right there.

I wasn't the only person on this plane with a secret that determined life and death.

This girl was a vampire.

A vampire that would stay four the rest of her life.

I looked over at the boy the little vampire was sitting with. He did not, at all, look like a vampire. He had a dark complexion with jet black hair that fell to his shoulders in tiny braids. He reminded me of Jacob. The boy was staring at me with curious eyes. But from my surprised expression, I think he understood. That was because he shot a horrific look at his little sister.

The girl waited for me to answer, an eager expression traqnfixed across her face. I wondered what I should tell her. She was only four and didn't look like she could know if I had blood in me or not. Then, again, she was also a vampire who had excellent senses which included an incredible smelling ability.

I leaned in, with my answer, to the girl's left ear. "No," I began. "But I have many friends that are."

The little girl's face lit up with excitment. "Ooh!! Who?"

"Umm..." I didn't know if I should tell her about Edward and the rest of them. The problem was, I was lying to the girl. They weren't my friends anymore. None of them. Not even Edward...

"Well," I said, continuing. "I know a vampire named Esme. She's really nice and like a mother to me."

I was trying to talk without using "big" words. That way, the little girl would understand me. But I had a feeling, she already did.

Suddenly, I was hit with an idea. I stared at the girl and she smiled back. I asked, "What is your special ability, little one?"

The moment I finished my sentence, the girl's sweet, inocent smile turned into a nasty one. My face contorted with horror, I realized that her smile told me that she knew something I didn't. Technically, she did. I didn't know what her power was yet. But what could be so big that a little girl looked evil about it?

Quick as lightning, she jumped up to my ear and whispered loudly, "I can shapeshift, Bella, my dear. I know its hard to believe, but I told you that you can't win. You never will, Bella. Not now. Not ever."

Then the little girl with the blonde hair and bloodthirsty, red eyes disappeared from the plane.

Whirling around, I stared at where the highschool boy was sitting and...saw no one. The isle next to me was completely empty.

I got up and roughly moved passed Jacob's large legs, out into the isle of the plane. A flight attendent with red hair, pulled back into a tight and skin as ancient as the Mian Runes "shushed" me as I ran up and down the carpeted row. I sprinted up to where the pilot was flying and back down to the bathrooms. Not a single sight of the small vampire anywhere. The little girl was gone.

I slid back into my seat after about five minutes, tiredly slouching down onto the bumpy chair. I looked out the window into the afternoon sun...and saw a white dove flying close to the plane.

Since I had never seen one before, I gaped at its beauty, forgetting all about the horrible girl's thirst for my blood. It flew in motion with the plane, never slowing. I thought this odd, that a bird couild fly this fast. Surely it was impossible.

_Maybe I am seeing an illusion, _I told myself. _I must be very tired, still._

But I wasn't tired at all. No, in fact, I was wide awake. I squinted at the dove, then blinked once...twice. The graceful bird was not an illusion or a dream. I even pinched myself. Nothing happened. I didn't suddenly jump up only to be pushed gently back down again by cool, white hands. I didn't roll over and look straight into the penetrating topaz eyes of my beloved, Edward Cullen. His unkempt hair would have been even more messy from the night, his eyes twinkling, his bare chest dazzling me...

The dove flew close to my window. I could see its beautiful, long wings gently move up and down, giving no effort to keep up with the plane. I pressed my nose into the window, the sun glaring down upon my open eyes. The dove came even closer than before. Finally, it was so close that I could make out the pattern on its beak, the ruffle from the wind on its feathers, and...its eyes.

It's _red _eyes.

I froze. Birds had black eyes, didn't they? I tried to think back to science class...five or six years ago when we had studied birds. They had mostly black eyes, like marbles or coal. They had no intelligence in them; souless creautres. The fastest bird was a falcon, which could soar downward at 250 mph.

I thought about when I had sprinted up to where the pilot had been flying. I had glanced at the speedometer. It had read...469 mph. Too fast for a falcon or any bird at that matter. Even doves...

"Hello, Bella," the dove said. "Too bad that you had to experience that. I truely hope you didn't see it."

My pupils grew small. Doves didn't talk.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, too shocked to scream.

"That boy who I paid to be my "brother". He was a tasty meal. Although, when I whispered things to you, I was furious that he wasn't as good smelling. Oh well. I'll get you next time, Isabella Swan."

My face twisted with horror. Realization hit me as I blinked back to reality. Or fantasy. It depends on which point of veiw you look at it from. Escpecially since vampires are fantasies to most people. Well, I knew one thing, if anything, and that was that this bird was not a normal dove. No, it wasn't a dove at all.

It was a vampire.

It was the little girl with the blonde hair.

It was Victoria.


	14. Author's Note Sorry! Please Read!

Sorry!

Another Author's Note!!!!

Just so yall know...in case you forgot to read my summary... EDWARD IS WAY BETTER THAN JACOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay? just wanted to make that clear cuz some of you dont seem to understand that little bit of the story...

Also, sorry for making Jacob a little "rough" but I just don't like hjim. I'll try to change him later on. Thanks for R & R!!!!!!!!!! Keep all the comments coming!


	15. I Love You, Too

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

I woke up to see Bella's face looking horrorstricken. Her eyes wide with fright, she stared down at me and said quietly, "Jacob, I think we're being stalked."

I wanted to laugh. I mean really. _Stalked? _Please, if we were anything it would not be stalked. Though, from the look in Bella's eyes, it seemed almost…real.

"Bella," I said. "I don't think so-"

But she cut me off saying, "NO! I saw her. I saw her, Jacob. _HER!!! _Victoria! She's here!"

Whoa. When she said, "stalked" I didn't expect that. Bella started bawling and I instantly went to her side. I wrapped my blanket around her small body and comforted her. "Everything will be alright, Bella. I promise. It's okay. I won't let her hurt you."

Bella looked up at me through pools of water. She looked so innocent, so scared, and so…alone.

"Jacob," she whispered.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where is Edward?"

_Oh, my gosh…_

"Uh…"

"Jacob," she asked again.

"Yes, Bella," I said. "What is it?"

"I want Edward to hug me. I want him to protect me. Where is he, Jacob?"

_Oh…my…gosh…no…_

"Bella," I began. "He…er…he…uh…Bella…Edward is…um…he's crying over what you did…you know…with…me…"

She buried her face in my shirt, broken with sobs. Her hair hid her perfect ears and pale cheeks. I let her cry. She needed it. This was bad. Really, really bad…

She still loved Edward more than me. Even after all my effort to try to get her to love me. I loved her more than anything in the whole world. I was the one who warned her about the bloodsuckers. I let her know that she was in danger with him. Why couldn't she just see that he was dangerous?

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. This whole "kill Edward" thing might not work out so well at this rate. Right now, Bella was crying over him. Just because she said she saw Victoria! It was possible though. I had informed Victoria about coming to Jacksonville to kill Edward. I didn't, of course, tell her the part where I would also attempt her murder. I would let her bite Bella and then Edward would be tempted. He would suck only a little before Victoria would stop him. Then, I would destroy the bloodsucker Cullen and Victoria. After that, it would be just me and Bella and she would soon be crying over me when she saw a bloodsucker in the window.

No! It was a perfect plan. The trickiest part was timing. I had to make sure Victoria only bit a little and Edward took out the poison first before sucking more blood. That way, I wouldn't have a vampire as a wife. Then I had to make sure he didn't suck _too _much blood so that I wouldn't have a half-dead wife either. Then I would have Victoria hold him, I kill him, and then I kill Victoria and marry Bella. Simple plan but hard to accomplish.

"Jacob" Bella sniffed. Her voice was muffled from my shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm…sorry…"

"No, Bella! It's okay. You don't need to be sorry at all! It was my plan to come here. Um…here, do you want to go back to Forks?" I asked.

A charming face appeared behind Bella's gorgeous, chocolate brown locks and looked up into my ever-forgiving eyes and said, "No. I want to go to Jacksonville."

I put my hand on my chest in relief. My plan wouldn't fail after all! "Alright, Bella. It's okay. We are going to land in ten minutes. Buckle up!"

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

"Hello, passengers of the American Airlines flight 3, we have landed and it is okay to unbuckle your seatbelts. Please patiently wait in your seat for people to grab their carry-on luggage from the top compartment. Thank you for your cooperation and thank you for flying the American Airlines flight 3."

The voice of the loudspeaker crackled and faded as the people jumped out of their seats, eager to grab their luggage and get off the crowded plane. Bella and I, however, stayed in our seats until only a few people were left (a bunch of old seniors). Then, we slowly stood up and I carried Bella off the plane and into the lobby.

I nervously glanced around. Was Victoria here already? Since she could shape shift, she could be right next to me and I not know it. The thing was, she had never told me that she could shapeshift. It was a creepy thought but soon we would be out of the airport and get to Mrs. Swan's house. There, Bella would take her own room and I, the guest room.

Since we had two small bags (and I was carrying them) there was no need to stop by that rolling thingy that your bags were on that led to a big machine room. I always hated those things. They creep me out. Big time!

We went straight out of the airport. Within three minutes, with Bella in my arms, I had flagged down a taxi. Now, we were in the car headed for Mrs. Swan's house in Jacksonville, Florida.

_**30 Minutes Later…**_

"Bella! Oh, Bella! How good to see you, dear! Come in! Introduce me to your friend, here," Mrs. Swan greeted us at the door.

She ran to Bella and I, enclosing us in an enormous hug that crushed even me. I felt sorry for fragile little Bella.

Mrs. Swan pulled us into the kitchen and produced some chewy-looking chocolate chip cookies. We thanked her and each of us grabbed four of them. Both Bella and I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

When I sunk my teeth into the golden goodness, I somehow had a déjà vu of a newspaper article I had read earlier. I had been sitting on a chair in the living room at home, waiting until it was time to pick Bella up. Glancing over at Billy's recent newspaper stack, my eye had caught an odd picture on the front cover: six, flying bird kids soaring through the roof of this one fancy restaurant in NYC. I don't know; somehow the cookie reminded me of the oldest girl in that newspaper article. Weird.

"Thanks, Mom," Bella said with a mouthful of cookie crumbs. She swallowed before continuing. "By the way, this is Jacob Black; you the guy Dad and I used to go fishing with? This is his son."

"Oh," said Mrs. Swan. I could swear she looked at me in a flirty way. It was a little awkward. "Well, good to meet you. Bella, why did you come back? It was only yesterday that you left. Did you miss me that much?"

She giggled a little before muffling it with a curious look at Bella. I glanced over at my fragile, to-be wife and saw her on the edge of crying. I stiffened. _Dang it! Dang, dang, dang it!_ This would not be good. I would have to talk.

"Uh, Mrs. Swan?" I started.

Mrs. Swan turned her head towards me. "Please, dear, call me Renee."

"Okay, Renee." Bella had a pretty cool mom. "Well, you see, Bella had just gone back to Forks when I visited her. Charlie didn't know that she was there because he was out doing sheriff work. But I did and I gave her a little visit. Bella told me that she didn't feel it was right to stay with her father her whole life and that she needed to stay with you for a little bit longer. But she also said that she didn't want to leave me and her other friends." I glanced at Bella but she avoided it. "So, we talked about her problems and she decided that it would be best if I went with her to keep company. She agreed and here we are!"

"Excellent story, Jacob. I think you should be a storyteller when you grow up," Renee said. I forced a smile. Okay, maybe she was a little bit too much of a mom for me.

"Uh, thanks…"

"So, mom!" Bella cut in. "Can you show us to our rooms?"

"Sure, Honey!" Renee said.

We all got up from our chairs and washed our hands. Then, Renee led us down a short hallway and up a staircase. When we were at the top, Bella turned on the light and went into her own room to unpack. I, however, followed Renee to the other end of the hall and into a brown door. When I stepped into the room, I noticed that nothing was in it except a queen-sized bed, a small dresser and a lamp for night reading. Renee smiled at me before closing the door to the room so that I could unpack.

_**5 Minutes Later…**_

There was a knock at my door just as I had started to comb my jet-black hair.

"Come in," I called, knowing it was Bella somehow.

When she opened the door and peeked her head inside the room, I smiled warmly. I just wished that she didn't love the bloodsucker that much. She loved me just not as much as she did Edward.

"Can I help you, Bella?" I asked, turning back to the mirror.

"Yeah," she said. Bella crossed the room and sat down on the cream colored sheets of my bed. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, maybe go down to the beach. Not to swim, though. It's too late." I added, glancing over at the bedside clock.

"Sure. That would be fine by me. Let's go."

We told Renee about going to the beach before walking out the wooden door and climbing into Renee's car that she allowed us to use. We sped off, talking about random subjects. Finally, we arrived at the beautiful bay and took off our shoes and socks, letting the sand slip between our toes.

"Race you!" I shouted mockingly over the wind.

At that, we took off, sprinting like children to the edge of the water. But I had obviously forgotten how clumsy Bella was and didn't notice that she had tripped about thirty times until I reached the water without her.

"Poor Bella," I chuckled. She looked annoyed and shot me a deadly glare but I only laughed harder. I loved this girl. She was amazing!

Finally, the moment that I had waited for came. We had been walked along the ocean's line for a while until Bella finally, not reluctantly took my hand in hers. YES! It was a great relief to know that she would actually do an act of romance willingly. I was happy now and smiled in embarrassment.

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Nothing," I muttered still smiling and holding back my joy.

"Yes there's something. What is it?" Bella inquired.

"Well, you see, I…I…"

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, I said what I felt. "I love you."

I was amazed at my confidence.

Bella was staring at me blankly. I didn't blame her. Here we were, walking on the beach. A perfect set up for a romantic scene and I did the perfect acting. What can I say? Sometimes I don't realize my talents.

"Jacob, I…I…" Bella murmured, looking away. My cheeks flushed in embarrassment. What the heck! Of course she still loved the bloodsucker better. Yeah, I did the acting, but Bella changed it to the forbidden love scene.

"Bella, don't say it. I'm sorry. I was too direct with you. Forget I ever said it."

"Jacob, that's not it…I love you, too."

She ran for the car and sped away, leaving me weak and excited at the miracle that had just happened.


	16. My Final Choice

(Bella's P.O.V.)

_"Jacob, that's not it...I love you, too."_

What the heck was I thinking!?

I mean Jaocb was a great guy but why did I have to tell him that I loved him? I took a deep breath and let it out. Jacob wouldn't take this the wrong way, would he? No. Then again, he _was _a werewolf and they don't tend to get along very well with vampires.

It's not that he was a _bad _guy. He just hated Edward, my boyfriend who just happened to be Jake's immortal enemy. It wasn't my fault that I had fallen in love with a vampire and beacme friends with a werewolf that also loved me. I didn't know!

As my mother's truck rambled over the stone gravel path, I thought about what I had done to Edward. Was it right of me to kiss Jake just because I _thought_ Edward didn't want me any more? No. I realized that Edward probably dod want me, he just wanted to keep me safe when he lied to me about me not going to college. Edward didn't want me to have a damned life, that's all. He wanted me to live peacefully and _die _peacefully.

What was I doing here? I needed to get back to Edward and fast. But I couldn't take Jake with me. Though, what would Renee say if I didn't?

Well I would just have to fund out, now wouldn't I?

When I pulled into Renee's driveway, she looked puzzled, standing at the door.

"Where's Jacob, dear?" she asked.

"Still at the beach," I mumbled.

"I see. Why Bella?"

"Shoot," I muttered under my breath then added aloud, "He and I got angry at eachother."

It was the best I could do for an excuse to ride the plane alone.

"Yes, well, what are you going to do?" she inquired.

"Go to Forks...alone."

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll book you a flightt for tomorrow. Goodnight, dear."

I was glad she iddn't ask how Jake would get back. It was obvious to me: werewolf style. He'd probably try to think of Edward so that he could get angry and KA-BOOM!!! Little shreds of his clothing would float into the ocean water forever. Poor doggie.

As I fell asleep that night, I thought about how I had trusted Jake. How I knew he would never do anything to hurt me. But I knew that deep inside of him, he had a burning desire to kill the Cullens. Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett and Edward. He hated Edward. And for that, I had made my choice.

Edward or Jacob. I chose Edward.


	17. A Nightmare Come True

**I am really sorry that I keep telling you all Jacob's plan but I keep changing it because I find errors. Then I can't repost the chapter because everybody's read it. ARG!!!! Well, just cooperate with me here and read it or skim. Just know that Jake wants Edward to bite Bella. That's all...**

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly. I had had a dream that Jacob was executing a plan. There was a list of how to do it...and the list was in the first drawer in the mini cabinet in his room. It had felt so real...I almost believed it.

But 'almost believed' can change to 'believed'.

And it did.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed my light blue robe from my bedpost. Pulling it on my shoulders, I read the clock: 11:37 p.m. Wow. Not very late. I had gotten back to Renee at 9:00. Since I had felt so exhausted, I had gone straight to sleep. Jake couldn't have gotten back yet, could he?

There was no harm in checking his room.

But that's what _I_ thought.

Opening the dorr, I peered out into the hallway. Instantly, I heard a noise like a low growl. Something was in the house.

_Victoria! _I thought. I was too afraid to walk aroung my own home alone when a vampire that wished me dead was out there. But what about my dream?

I heard the soung again but this time I knew where it had come from: my mother's room.

_Oh, no. Mom! _I thought.

There was no stopping me now- I raced into Renee's bedroom. The growling grew louder as I glanced around, nervously. Where was Victoria?

I looked at my mom, then my stepdad. They were okay. That was a relief. But if Victoria was in here, wouldn't she just kill them, too? What was the point to letting them live? Of course, I was glad they weren't dead or in the process of changing into vampires but it didn't make sense.

I heard the growl again and whipped my head towards the culprit- it was Phil, snoring.

I chuckled quietly. And I thought it was Victoria. Ha! What a joke.

Then I froze, thinking of had happened on the plane. I remembered the girl and the dove. The dove had talked; the girl seemed so cute. I remembered the high school boy that had played coy as the girl's brother, how he had only lived for fifteen or some years. I remembered how icy the blonde haired girl's breath was when she whispered in my ear, and how evil the dove's red eyes had looked. Victoria could shapeshift and what if she was pretending to be one of my parents right now?

Cautiously, I backed out of their room. Victoria was more of the "sly" type. She liked surprise people when they least expected it. I had been expecting her all day long. There was no way she would kill me right now.

I crept quietly down the hall and turned left. There, Jacob's door was only 4 yards away from me. Behind that door was the truth. It all depended on either good truth...or bad truth. The plan in my dream had been to kill Edward and Victoria and then marry me. Victoria would bite me and Edward would be tempted. He would suck the poison out but then bite another place. Then, Victoria would suck the poison out of the second bite. Since Edward would have bitten me, Jacob would have a reason to kill him. Then, he would also kill Victoria and ask me to marry him.

Well Jacob Black would have to learn that if he killed Edward I would hate him forever. There was no question about it. I loved Edward and only Edward. No werewolves allowed.

I put my hand on the door handle and twisted the knob. Taking a deep breath, I silently opened the door. No Jacob. Good. That would make things much easier.

As I recalled the details in my dream of where the list was, I hoped Jacob wouldn't be back for a while. If he saw me rumaging around in his room at night, what would I tell him? That I was looking for a "Things To Do" list in his dresser? I don't think so.

Finally, I found the right drawer. I opened it and saw a paper clip, a rubber band, dust bunnies...and a list of things to do.

My hands trembling, I opened the note slowly. This couldn't be happening. Jacob was actually planing on marrying me!? Oh gosh.

I read the note aloud, slowly taking in the meaning of each numbered "thing to do".

"JACOB BLACK'S LIST OF THINGS TO DO," I read.

"1. Bring Bella to Jacksonville (CHECK)

2. Make sure Cullen follows

3. Tell Victoria to meet me somewhere?"

Woa. This was new. So Victoria and Jake were working together? How wrong is that?

"4. Have Victoria hold Cullen down but not kill him; I do that

5. Kill Victoria when she leasts expects it

6. Marry Bella"

I threw the note onto the ground. It didn't make any sense. Why would he do this? Being a werewolf didn't count. All I knew was two things:

1. I needed to get away from Jacksonville

and 2. My dream was real


	18. I Will Come

**EDWARD TO THE RESCUE!!! Enjoy!**

(Edward's P.O.V.)

I had been driving for some time now. I could have gotten to Jacksonville in only an hour but I was too shaky today to drive over 60 mph. Bella had said she didn't love me anymore. But she also said to convince her otherweise. Oh I would. There was no doubt about it. Jacob Black would pay for what he had down to _my _Bella.

_But maybe _I'm _to blame, _I thought. After all, I was the one who lied to Bella. And my lie made Jacob look so good.

My Volvo tires splashed along in the puddles that the intense rain was creating. The anger that I had bubbling up inside of me. I hated Jacob Black. I wished for him to die.

Slowly, the speedometer inched higher speeds as the car pushed onward to Jacksonville, Florida. When I got there, I would personally tear Jacob apart. Slowly, he would die. Painfully, he would die. Tomorrow, he. Would. _Die._

My grip on the steering wheel tightened; my foot pressed down on the accelerator a little harder. Getting to Jacksonville a little faster would mean getting to Bella a little easier. That's exactly what I wanted.

The everbubbling rage inside of me rose higher and higher until it filled every part of my body. Tehre was no joke this time. My foot slammed down on the pedal and me and the Volvo jolted forward at 120 mph.

_Don't worry Bella, _I thought._ I will come for you. I will._


	19. Dancing

**FUNNY CHAPTER!!! I had to put some humor in here; it was getting too gloomy. So here it is!**

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

"WEEEEEE!!! I'm walking on sunshine! Woa-oh-woa-oh!" I sang loudly. Yes, Yes, YES!!! WOO HOO!!! She said, "I love you"! YES! This was good. Very good. She LOVED me!

As I danced around the beach I didn't notice that time had flown. It was nearly 1:00 a.m. but I didn't care. All my focus was on 4 magical words:

I.

Love.

You.

BOO-YAH!!!

Soon I was very tired. Or maybe I just felt drunk. Either way, my head was suddenly very light and mistified. I collapsed on the sand. The last thing I mumbled before falling asleep was, "Bella...she said the words..."


	20. Seal in Blood

My eyes flew open, bloodshot from only getting a few hours to sleep. The sun was just barely peeking out from behind the sodden rocks where the unruly waves had been covering it with seaweed. I sat up, unaware of where I was at the moment. So, I stood, not knowing what else to do, and walked towards the glistening water. Still trying to remember my purpose here on the beach, I picked up a perfectly flat pebble and skipped seven across the ocean.

Finally, I remembered why I was there. I replayed last nights events in my head while I skipped rocks again...I confidently told Bella that I loved her...Bella told me the same thing...she ran away...I felt drunk...I passed out...I had a dream about Sam in a bunny costume for halloween...

I spun around and saw the tracks I had made last night during my little dance. Then I saw a big indent in the sand where I had dropped to the ground and fallen asleep. I stared back at the vast sea. I thought of my plan to marry Bella. I had never completed step two. I needed to do that, still. But how would I contact Victoria?

The lightbulb above my head beamed brightly. She would definatly be able to smell me from far away. And I knew she was here in Jacksonville because she had been on the plane. I just needed a _way _to contact Victoria. So, I'd leave a note. Now all I needed was a pen and paper...

Sure enough, when I searched my left pocket I found a small bubble gum wrapper (Paul and I had had a "biggest bubble blower" contest to see who's bubble would pop first; I won). In the other pocket was a small orange crayon.

_That's funny, _I thought, frowning. _I don't remember-_

But I stopped short remembering how Victoria had taken the shape of a four-year-old on the plane. She must have slipped it into my pocket when I wasn't looking, knowing that I would need the crayon later. Smart bloodsucker.

I began to write:

_Victoria,_

_Meet me at twilight on Thursday. Woods._

_Jacob_

I folded up the note and put one of my wolf hairs in it. I set it down and turned away from it. I made a small hill of the cool sand, forming a tuny nest in which I put the note. I straightened up and glanced around. I sniffed. No Cullen. Putting my hands at my side, I drew a large "V" casually in the sand with my foot. I knelt by my creation, examining it, making sure it was perfect... I scanned the beach for something to help complete the project. My eyes rested on a small pink shell. I walked over to it, my shadow following me in the dim sunlight. The shell was jagged, sharp, just what I needed for Victoria to know I had been there...

As the warm blood pulsed from the fresh wound on my hand, I knelt, once again, beside my hill. I squeezed my palm while facing it towards my creation and a small drop of blood oozed from the cut, dropping onto the note. Victoria would know that I had been there. She would smell my blood. It would satisfy her for a while. My treat.

I started to walk away to Bella's mom's house when I saw a flash of white against the dark forest trees. Stopping dead in my tracks, I knew what was coming up next. Before I could move even a finger, I felt a sharp pain on my unmorphed, human back. Someone (a vampire, most likely) was tearing into my skin with his or her nails. I felt my smooth skin sprout dark hairs that kept growing until they covered my whole body. I had morphed. Tiny black spots clouded my vision. I didn't feel like fighting the vampire so I just let him or her knock me out. I was feeling a dizzy sensation and dropped to my knees, I started to close my eyes but saw a glimpse of red before the darkness took me. The last thing I thought was, _Why is Victoria doing this? _But before I could react to this new peice of information, I fell back onto the cool gritty sand and into unconciousness.

**Look guys. I know I'm really taking a while to update but I have a lot of things to do this summer so just give me a break. Also, I'm working on another story so just chill for me, k? Don't worry, I have EVERYTHING planned out in my story and I know EXACTLY what I'm going to end up with but I just don't have much time to type it up. Please be patient because good things come to those who wait! Thanks! **

**-One of the three _Werewolf Hunters_**


	21. Traitor

**(Jacob's P.O.V.)**

My eyes fluttered open and I immediately jumped up to fight of the bloodsucker. But she wasn't there. Did I dream it? Why was I still alive if I didn't? I shrugged, not caring, and changed into my wolf self- by thinking of the Cullen boy- and sprinted on all fours to Bella's house. I was happy; my plan was working. Maybe the whole thing last night was not a dream and Victoria just didn't want me to explode in front of her. The note had not been there when I woke up so she must have taken it. This was good.

I was just changing back to my human self, putting my clothes back on, and making a mental note to self to check off the second thing on my "to do" list when Bella's house came into view. I ran through the front door, not bothering to check if it had been locked or not and went straight to Bella's room. She was sitting on her bed with her staring at one piece of paper.

Since I was too happy to see her, I didn't find out what piece of paper it was. I just quietly moved toward her and said, "Bella?"

She whipped her head up and met my eyes. I opened my arms to welcome her to me, but dropped them when I saw the glare she was giving me. My expression immediately changed to confusion and I asked again, "Bella?"

"Go away!" she screamed at me, but then threw her hands up to her mouth. I listened closely and heard Renee stir in her sleep.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"You! You're a…a…a traitor!" Bella whispered angrily.

I stepped back. What had happened here? Why was I a traitor? What was going-?

I froze while my eyes slowly traveled down to the piece of paper Bella was holding. I could just make out the handwritten headline. It said, "JACOB BLACK'S LIST OF THINGS TO DO"

I stared, wide eyed, back up at Bella's still glaring face and stuttered, "How-what-I-you-this-no-what-?"

"Goodbye, Jacob," she said coldly, before standing up and stalking haughtily out of the room, pushing me aside and slamming the door in my face. She locked it.


	22. False Agreement

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

The Volvo lurched forward, then stopped at what I assumed was Bella's mother's house. There had been no possible way to track where Bella was until I had found a trace in Jacksonville; she had gotten here by airplane, and I couldn't tell what airport she had gotten off at. When I had arrived in Jacksonville, I was only able to go to the local airports and see if she had been there. But I wasn't able to locate her until it was almost 3:00 in the morning; now, as I took a deep breath outside Bella's current stay, it was 4:15 as I had only gone ten miles an hour to get to the house. My remorse had slowed me down like weights but I had to go inside. I took another deep breath, opened the car door and walked humanly to the door.

I wriggled the handle and, to my surprise, found that it was unlocked. I stepped inside when all of a sudden a familiar stench drifted to my white nose. I held my breath but I knew, instantly, that Jacob Black had been here. No, he _was _here.

I sprinted to Bella's room and slammed open the door. There, crying like a baby was the wolf. His tears seemed to freeze under his eyes as he noticed I was here. But he didn't explode like I had hoped. He merely thought, _What do you want?_

"I…came to see Bella," I said softly, hesitantly.

_Well you came to the wrong place. She left this morning._

"What?" I almost yelled at him. "But with Victoria on the loose-"

"I know!" he shouted back.

Dead silence followed our small conversation. I hesitated, but then sat down as far away from Jacob, on the bed, as I could go.

"What," I said quietly but impatiently, "happened?"

There was another pause. Then, _I told her that she loved me, and…_

"Yes?" I said, coldly. I hated the idea that he could ever hurt her like that.

Jacob hesitated. _And she ran away from me. I was all happy and I fainted._

I held back a laugh, trying to be passionate but Jacob caught it.

"Hey!" he snapped. "It isn't funny! I have some important things to tell you!"

I fell silent and listened to his mind again. _Then I woke up and decided to tell Victoria to meet me in the woods at twilight on Thursday and-_

"Whoa, wait!" I interrupted. "You _what?_"

He winced. _I…I'm working with Victoria. I wanted her to bite Bella so that you would be tempted and drink her blood. After you got all the poison out, I would have you bite her somewhere else. Then I would have a reason to kill you. After I did, Victoria would suck the venom out of Bella's second wound and everything would be alright again. I would have Bella all to my self. I'm sorry._

There was another loud silence. I awkwardly glanced at the clock on the nightstand: 4:30 a.m. I wondered how long Jacob had been here. I didn't dare break the silence however until he had said, "I didn't think she would go in the one drawer that held my secret plan to marry Bella."

A low growl rippled in my chest and Jacob moved farther away from me. I tried to fight my instinct to kill him right then and there but I was sure he had a harder instinct to look after than myself; I tried to contain myself until he exploded.

But, surprisingly, he never did.

"I…have to go. You find Bella. I can't. She would never answer me if I called her name. See ya around," Jacob said. He got up and held out his hand. I stared at it, wondering what to do with it. He laughed and said, "You're supposed to shake it, loser."

I didn't understand. He was the one who planned to kill me and he was asking to shake my hand. That was impossible. Then again, vampires and werewolves seemed impossible as well when you looked at it from Bella's point of view.

I hesitantly took his hand and shook it. He smiled and did the same. There were so many questions buzzing around in my head but I just stared, expressionless at his dark skin toned face. Then he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

I read his mind. _Ha! That was classic, Jake, you rock at this! The bloodsucker actually believed that I would come around. See ya, Eddie! I know you're listening!_

I was listening but I didn't care to answer him back. As he ran out of the house, I knew that this wasn't over. Jacob would come back to attack. He just was too wiped out to do it then.

Jacob Black was still the enemy. He was still working for Victoria. He still was planning to kill me.

And I knew from fact that his plan wouldn't work until he had Bella. I needed to get to her before anyone else did.


	23. The Woods

(Jacob's P.O.V.)

_"Goodbye, Jacob,"_ (Bella) _said coldly, before standing up and stalking haughtily out of the room, pushing me aside and slamming the door in my face. She locked it._

(Bella's P.O.V.)

I flew down the hall in sadness. I didn't think it would have to come to this. I wanted to run away. I wanted to run and run and run and not let anyone stop me. I just wanted to get away from Victoria and Jacob. I wanted Edward.

But I changed my mind when I saw a silver Volvo driving up the road.

Edward.

I panicked. I didn't want him to see me. I ran to the back of the house and sprinted far away. I looked back only once to see him suck in his breath. Good. Now he wouldn't be able to follow my trail. He wasn't using any of his senses either. I knew that when he suddenly disappeared from where he stood on the doorstep.

I kept running until I reached the forest. I weaved in and out of trees, dashing deeper and deeper into the woods, far away from my vampire boyfriend.

Everything went downhill from there.

I remember falling to the ground, clutching my head in agony…I had felt cool breath on my face…a voice had said something but I couldn't hear what it was…I saw a flash of red…a sharp pain hit me on the leg…I had screamed in pain…I had cried for whatever help I could get, but I was too deep in the forest for anyone to hear my death cry…anyone, of course, except a werewolf…

"Hey! I thought I told you-"

I willed my eyes to open enough to get a glimpse of Jake's face. When I did, all I saw was shock. Why?

"You-" he started. "You aren't-"

Then he screamed louder than I had. What was happening? Why was Victoria attacking Jacob? I thought they had worked together.

"That's it!" Jacob exclaimed getting up. He exploded into his werewolf self and jumped at the killer vampire. She casually leaped out of the way at the last moment, laughing at him, mocking him. Jacob growled menacingly and faked a move to the left. Then he grabbed at her with his giant claws. But she saw that coming as well and moved slightly away from Jacob, taunting him always.

I wished I could see more, but they had moved behind me and I wasn't able to see them. The pain in my leg was intense and I couldn't help crying out. It felt like I was on fire. My leg burned like anything as well as the back of my head.

Suddenly, a flurry of events came soaring at me, leaving me no time to think about them.

The first was after James had attacked me.

_Someone was burning me…"My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally breaking through the last of the darkness…"The fire! Someone __stop the fire!"…"__Carlisle! Her hand!"…"He bit her."…"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."…"Edward!" I screamed…I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it and his cold lips pressed against my skin…_

Then I remembered when Alice and Jasper had hidden me from James in the first place. She had explained how to become a vampire and mentioned something like pain.

_"Then venom doesn't kill"…"It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that, once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us"…"So…if the venom is left to spread…"…"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete"…"As long as the heart keeps beating, the poison spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death"…_

I tumbled back into dead reality. _I was changing._ The pain in my leg was the same pain I had when James had bit me. This was it. If a vampire didn't suck the venom out this instant, I would become a vampire.

_Oh, Edward! _I thought. Then the pain grew and I screamed.


	24. Death

(Edward's P.O.V.)

As I tore through the forest, faster than the speed of light, I thought of her. I thought of the days we used to spend together, either lying in the meadow or the nighttime strolls across her bedroom. I couldn't bear to speak her name now. It was too hard. I wasn't able to do it.

I didn't stop when I saw a glimpse of a woman with red hair fighting a russet colored werewolf a way's off. I didn't pause to destroy the female I had been hunting for some time now. I didn't catch my breath when the werewolf swung with his left paw at the vampire only to get punched in the stomach with a super strength blow. I only kept going for her. Only for _her…_

She was lying on the ground, screaming and gasping in pain. It felt like a century before I was finally at her side, comforting her, trying to find where she had been bitten. While I searched frantically, I knew I only had limited time. Finally, I spotted the small wound on the back of her left shin. I prayed that I would be able to control myself as I, once again, plunged my teeth into the wound and began to search for the venom…

A moment later, my head lifted again. It was okay. My Love was fine. I did it.

But I didn't.

She was still thrashing around like a wild beast in a small cage being sent to the zoo. I didn't understand. I had sucked out all the poison. I know I had. But, that must mean that…

_There was another wound…_

My eyes searched again. I knew that there were only a few moments left before her transformation would begin permanently. I couldn't see the wound. There was already so much blood that I couldn't concentrate very well. But I didn't care. I couldn't just leave her. She needed me just as I needed her.

"Bella," I choked out. "No, Bella! No! Please, Bella, please, stay with me, Bella! C'mon show me where the wound is, Bella!"

I started to cry, though no warm liquid filled my eyes as Bella had always experienced. This was an advantage; while I searched, I could see. And I found it.

There, above her perfect eyebrow, bloody though it was, the bite mark of a vampire stood. I slowly closed my mouth around the wound and began to drink fervently. I couldn't control myself. Bella was going to die.

I tried to tell myself that it was wrong, stop myself from drinking her blood. But I was just too bloodthirsty. Her scent was too overcoming.

Bella would die because of me…

"Edward!" a voice behind me called.

Alice yanked my head from Bella's forehead and threw me into the nearest tree. Carlisle bent over Bella and began sucking the rest of the venom out while my sister came over to me, expressionless.

"You could have killed her." It was an understatement.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed. "I didn't have much control without Carlisle around. I'm sorry…"

Alice cocked her head to one side, and then smiled. "I love you."

Before I could answer her awkward statement, she pulled me into a hug. I laughed and embraced her, too. It felt good to act like family again.

Jasper and Emmett showed up. Then Esme and Rosalie. Esme was sobbing tearlessly as she pulled me into a hug as well as Rosalie. Rosalie just smiled and said, "You idiot." Then she laughed.

Jasper and Emmett slapped me on the back and hit my knuckles. We were brothers. What else can I say?

After a while, I looked over at my beloved Isabella Swan. She looked angelic as she lay, breathing smoothly and peacefully in a deep sleep that none of us dared to wake. I walked over to her, and the voices of the others stopped. I bent over her now clean body and kissed her. I held her in my arms, gentle as I could, careful not to stir her sleep. She was beautiful, vampire or not. She was even more gorgeous than Rosalie in my opinion. Beautiful, truly beautiful…

"Edward!" Rosalie called. "Come over here!"

I was at her side in an instant, reading her mind. I followed her gaze and saw Jacob Black lying on his side, struggling to survive. I ran to him and looked into his black eyes while he looked into my topaz ones. He was frightened, but not of death. No, there was something else, but I couldn't understand. As I searched his mind for the cause of the fear, Jacob Black answered verbally for me.

"Is…she…okay..? I…love-" he started to say, but then couldn't finish. He breathed him last, and never spoke again.


	25. Gone

**Okay guys, this is the moment you have all been waiting for!!! Will Bella become a vampire****? What will happen to Victoria?**** What is her next move?**** All these questions and more answered in this first of the three last chapters coming up!!! Get ready for chapter 25!!!**

(Bella's P.O.V.)

As I opened my eyes, I thought I was a vampire. Everything was clear. The birds sang loudly. I could hear every detail of every cricket chirp. The sun was brighter, the clouds were sharper, and Edward's godlike face was even more beautiful as he beamed down at me, his face full of relief from obvious stress, pain, and worry. I smiled at him and he immediately relaxed his whole body. It was over. I was safe.

But was Victoria still out there? I was about to ask when, with a blast of horror, I realized that Jacob was not there.

"Jacob!" I screamed. "Oh, Edward, where is he? Is he okay? What happened?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I tried to run at full vampire speed to find Jacob's scent…but before I could even go ten paces, Edward stood in front of me, his arms folded tightly across his face, a new mask of concern showing on his sparkling face.

"Bella…" he started. "Jacob…isn't coming back…I'm sorry…Victoria killed him…"

No.

No, it wasn't true.

It couldn't be.

Jacob was not dead!

It was impossible.

The russet colored fur I so often caught glimpses of when hanging around the forest was so faded in my memory I thought I could cry. I did.

Edward was beside me in an instant, lifting my chin up so he could see my eyes. His topaz iris' were liquid but cold this time. He stared down at me. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry."

Then he kissed me, parting his mouth slightly. I reached for his hair, twirling it in my own fingers. He reached around and grabbed my waist, pulling into his broad, gleaming chest. I put my other hand around his neck and squeezed, knowing it would not hurt his granite, marble skin in the least bit. I loved this. It took all my worries and fears away, but it did not help much this time. I was still thinking of Jacob and how beautiful he once was when Edward pulled again and cleared his throat.

"Are you all better?" he asked softly.

"No," I whispered, barely making a sound.

"Hey," he said. "I know this is hard. And I know this isn't how you wanted it to turn out, but nothing, _nothing _will or can be kept a secret from me. You understand that? You tell me everything that's on your mind and I can help you."

I stared into his pupils, determined not to lose myself in them.

"Now," he said, lifting in his arms, "what are you thinking about?"

I lost myself. Shoot.

"I miss him," I mumbled. "Why did he have to go, Edward? He was my best friend…"

I mumbled some more but I had no idea what I was saying, only that I was recounting my journey starting back in my room, before I came to Jacksonville. Edward did, though. He nodded at some moments and looked away from me or flinched when I retold my story of when I kissed Jacob. I told him everything that had happened from the plane ride to the beach to sitting in my mother's house, crying because Jacob had betrayed me.

It was over a minute before I realized I had stopped talking. I stared at his face, studying it, noticing every single detail that was carved into his granite skin.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yes, Love?"

"Am I…a vampire?"

He laughed the one I loved, the one I adored and longed for everyday. Oh Edward Cullen. I love you…

"No," he said shortly. "I sucked the venom out. It's only a few minutes after you were bit, Bella."

"Edward?" I said again.

"Yes?"

"Did you try- even in the least bit- to save Jacob? Please, Edward, tell me the truth."

He was silent, thinking. I looked at him. His expression was blank as usual. Then he turned to me and said, "I'm sorry Bella. I didn't get here in time. I arrived just as the last light in Jacob's eyes faded."

I said nothing in return. I only snuggled closer to Edward as he walked me back towards my mother's house.


	26. Fire and Ice

(Bella's P.O.V.)

The rest of the Cullens behind us, Edward and I walked together. I needed to explain some things.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he began.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked, astonished by his humility.

"For letting you go. That will never happen again. Do you hear me? _Never,_" he said firmly and with finality. "Unless you don't want me."

"I will always want you, Edward."

"I know, I know," he sighed.

I entwined my hand in his and stopped him. He did as I did. That was my chance. I closed my eyes and reached for his lips. He did the same. I was an inch from his perfect mouth when a brilliant red color flashed in front of us, making Edward freeze. Then she was there, right in front of us. My heart beat furiously, targeting me. It took me a moment before I realized something about the vampire's appearance, something different.

This vampire wasn't Victoria.

Edward didn't instinctively step in front of me like he usually did. He was too busy reading this new vampire's mind. She looked like Victoria. She had the exact hair color as her and her posture was an exact copy. Here eyes were red. She obviously had human blood as part of her diet. I was frightened by her appearance but at the same time, oddly calm. It wasn't because Jasper was behind me, either. Somehow, I knew she wouldn't eat me.

"…Fire…?" a voice said quietly. It was Rosalie's. **(By the way, Fire's name is pronounced 'fyray', okay? Cool.)**

She stepped forward, her skin glistening like thousands of tiny diamonds. It took my breath away. She was even more gorgeous in the sunlight.

Fire stared at her for a moment. Confusion swept across her face for a fraction of a second. Then it turned to shock. "Rosie?"

Apparently, these two knew each other.

Then I blinked and they were hugging as if in kindergarten. What was going on? I looked at Edward, my eyes pleading for an explanation. But he was just smiling at Fire and Rosalie.

"Edward," I whispered. "What the heck is going on?"

He laughed. "Do you remember when Rose told you her story?"

I nodded.

"Well, before she was a vampire- when she was 15 years old- Rose had a friend named Faith. They would do everything together. They were best friends as in no one could separate them for more than a day, not even their parents.

"But one day, Faith disappeared. No one knew what had happened to her. Rose, thinking Faith had just run away because of all the pressure from her parents, didn't worry about her…until Faith didn't come back. Rose went into hysterics, writing letters to everyone she knew, going to her neighbor's houses, finding out information as to where her friend was. No one had any idea what had happened to Faith."

Edward looked away from me for a moment, studying the two reunited friends cheerily.

"Faith and Rose had nicknamed each other. Faith didn't like her name and Rose just wanted to copy her friend. Faith came up with Rosie and Rose came up with Fire, for her feiry red hair. They both called each other that everyday, almost as if they didn't know their real names…

"But when Fire disappeared, Rose only called her Faith. She would cry every night and call Fire's name out her window whenever she saw a shooting star or wanted to wish for luck. Rose cried for a whole year before finally acknowledging that Fire wasn't coming back."

I let the words sink in. I knew why Fire had gone missing all those years ago. A vampire had changed her. Newborns cannot go out and handle themselves in the human world very easily. It takes a few years before they have real control. Fire couldn't go back and she knew that. But, if she had become a vampire, who had changed her?

Edward, for the first time, seemed to have read my mind. "Victoria," he explained simply. "Victoria did it. It's so simple. Victoria was Fire's sister."

"What?" I gasped. None of this was making sense.

"I told you Rose's point of view. Let me give you Fire's.

"When she was twelve, her older sister, Victoria was taken by two men in the middle of the night. Fire saw it happen. She had seen the men come into her sister's room in a flash, and then a second later, Victoria and the men were gone. She said the men were white and had red eyes, though she thought she was imagining it. Fire had thought that the men were going to rape Victoria. She was wrong.

"The men bit Victoria, changing her. When the three day transformation was complete, Victoria was explained to what had happened to her. One man had dark, cropped hair, tall as well. The other man had light brown hair and was not- as you call it- very beautiful as the dark haired man was. Surprisingly, Victoria fell in love with the man with brown hair. Do you now recognize the men, Bella?"

I did. James and Laurent. That was how they had become a coven. "Yes," I answered him.

"Very good. Fire was very sad but not enough to tell her parents the truth about the white skin and red eyes. She wanted to keep that her special secret. But that cost her. Years later, Victoria kidnapped her…sort of. Victoria wanted some part of her own family with her. So she took Fire and changed her herself. Fire didn't believe Victoria when she told her that she was now a vampire. She ran away from James' coven to live by herself. Finally, she realized that Victoria was telling the truth but by now, she was already in Venice, Italy and her sister was back in North America.

"Fire found the Volturi and stayed with them for a while. She was always frightened by them, though, quite like you," he glanced a humorous look towards me and I scowled. He laughed. "So, she left. She was on her own for a long time, surviving on humans all her life. Now she's here and she wants to stay."

The crying and laughing stopped abruptly and Fire looked our way. "You are very good, Edward Cullen. I must say that you have quite the talent."

Edward smiled. "Thank you," he said in play mock; he bowed scornfully. "You are too kind, Fire! May I call you that?"

"Of course," she replied, flashing her brilliant white teeth in his direction. "Now, Bella…"

Our eyes met and with a sudden jolt I understood everything. On the plane, the little girl was not Victoria. The dove was just a coy. I had misunderstood all that it had said. The bird wasn't Victoria either. This was all a trick. Victoria had never had anything to do with this at all. She wasn't even near to where we were.

All those tricks had been Fire's doing.

My heart thudded. Was she evil then? Or good? My eyes full of questions, Fire laughed. She sounded like Santa Claus' bells on the roof on Christmas Eve.

"Yes, Bella," she said, sadly. "I was tracking you."

A snarl erupted from Edward's throat but then he muttered something and stood up straight, relaxing.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I can't help myself. You just smelled so…so…mouthwatering."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," I muttered.

She laughed again. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. Don't worry; I'm on your side. I know Victoria was hunting you for a while and forgive her for that. Though, I'm afraid it's too late. I didn't forgive her and…" she trailed off.

Edward's mouth opened in shock. Carlisle's eyes widened and Esme stifled a gasp. Fire smiled.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I have killed my sister."


	27. Big Girls Don't Cry

(Bella's P.O.V.)

All of humanity was swirling around my head, grabbing at me, begging me to understand. How could Victoria be dead? She was just…dead. I didn't really get it. I put my hand in the air, trying to ask a question. Fire smiled at me.

"Umm…" she said, humorously, pretending to choose someone to call on. "Bella, yes?"

I laughed nervously. "What do you mean, 'I killed my sister'?"

"I killed her," she said confused. "I destroyed Victoria for giving me this horrible fate."

"See, Bella?" said Edward. "Fire thinks it's horrible, as well!"

"Shut up, Edward," Alice muttered.

He scowled at her. She laughed smugly.

I still didn't understand, though. I raised my hand, again.

"What is it, Bella?" Fire asked patiently.

"I don't get it," I replied plainly.

"Umm…" Fire started. "Rose? Help?"

I turned around and saw a breathtaking Rosalie Hale standing three feet away. She smiled at me. "Well, Bella, Fire has bit Victoria and destroyed her forever. What bothers you now?"

"She isn't bothered," Jasper spoke up. "I only feel confusion."

"Bella," Edward said, astonished. "She_ beheaded and dismembered a sentient creature. That doesn't bother you?" _**(I just love that line!!! It's in italics so that says that I don't own it.)**

I shrugged. What the heck? Why would I be-?

Oh dang.

"Shoot," muttered Jasper. "She's bothered now."

Jasper ran deeper into the forest so he wouldn't have to feel the pain.

"Bella?" Edward said, cautiously. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, but that just gave me a headache. My cheeks grew large and I turned away from the Cullens and Fire, throwing my guts up. Edward held my hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. He traced my spine, soothing me. I felt better already. Jasper came back and calmed me a bit. All was well.

"Sorry," I gasped.

"Don't worry about it," Esme said, hugging me. "I know what it's like."

I smiled at her.

Suddenly, I felt like a fist as strong at Edward's had punched me in the stomach. I felt sick again, but not from nausea. If Fire had killed Victoria…

She had killed Jake as well…

"Fire," I said softly.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked cheerily.

"Did you happen to just kill a russet colored werewolf?"

All was silent. Everybody but Fire knew that her answer would mean the difference between my happiness and my distress.

"Why, yes, Bella!" Fire answered, smiling. "Why do you ask?"

I fainted. My eyes closed...

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" came Edward's soft, silky voice from above me.

My eyes fluttered open. Apparently, I had fainted. "Edward," I said hoarsely.

"Yes, Love?" he answered right away.

"She killed Jacob."

Silence.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Fire said quietly. "I had no idea. It was a werewolf. I just acted in instinct. I'm so, so sorry."

I nodded, trying to be a big girl…but I broke down. I cried into Edward's shoulder like a baby. _No! _I thought. _No! Don't cry! You're a big girl. No more tears for him. None._

It reminded me of a song called _Big Girl's Don't Cry._

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We'__ve got some __straightenin__ out to do_

"I'm sorry for being such a cry baby, Edward," I told him quietly.

"No, no, no, shh! Hey, it's okay. You just cry. Cry until your heart gives out."

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

"No, Edward," I said looking up at him. "Big girls don't cry."


	28. Epilogue: Complications

**Hello, folks! I have loved writing this fantabulous story with all of you fantabulous people! I think I'm going to cry just thinking about ending my first Twilight fanfic. Well, enjoy the last chapter. It's really long just to warn you…**

**(Edward's P.O.V.)**

I stood at the end of the isle, my hands at my side, Carlisle smiling at me from his place on the platform. I rubbed my hands together nervously. Dang it, this was hard! Though, I shouldn't have gotten stressed over it. I actually missed it afterwards.

The double doors opened and there she stood, dressed in white, walked down the row, a bouquet of red roses in her hand. Charlie walked beside her, looking immensely reluctant but happy for her. I smiled at her. She blushed. I loved that and I would miss it.

I was getting married. Bella was going to be my wife.

I thought back to the day when I had asked her to marry me.

_"…And so, Isabella Swan, will you, reluctant as you may be, marry me?"_

_"Yes!" she had exclaimed._

The image in my head dissolved and was replaced with another.

_"C'mon Bella, try it, please?" I pleaded._

_"Edward!" she had whined. When she saw my longing expression, however she grumbled the word 'fine'._

_She took the topaz stone from my hand and fit the white gold onto her finger. A perfect fit._

The picture changed.

_Our lips met as I tried not to touch her tongue. My hand slid up around her neck; my other one on her perfect waist. She entwined her fingers in my hair and pulled me clo__ser to her warm body. My lips ra__n up her __cheek and onto her mouth, then to her ear._

_"I love you, Bella," I whispered._

The scene changed…

And I was back to where I was, standing on the end of a very long, red carpet where Bella was walking. The rest of the werewolves were there, including my family, the vampires from Denali, Billy Black and the Clearwaters (Seth and Leah sat with the wolves, though). Everybody in the room- except Billy and Mrs. Clearwater- were wrinkling their noses in disgust to the smell. I chuckled to myself. The smell didn't bother me anymore. I was used to it.

We had already had a funeral for Jacob a few years back. It was 4 years since Fire had joined our coven. She was a wonderful addition; even the Volturi were reluctant to give her up. For some reason she was interested in a boy at school named Tyler Crowley. Who knew?

"Isabella Swan," Carlisle said, sounded like, well, like someone who marries people. "Do you take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawful, wedded husband?"

I heard her swallow, then gasp, "Yes."

Carlisle smiled. I laughed quietly.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you take this stunningly beautiful women to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I love her with all of my heart," I answered him. "And will continue to love her forever. I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

**(Bella's P.O.V.)**

"Thank you, Edward," I said softly so only another vampire could hear me.

"You're welcome, Love," he answered me.

I felt a tear slide down my cold, granite cheek. Yes, I was crying. Strange for a vampire, eh? Well, Carlisle thinks my power is humanness. I hate it. What kind of power is that?

Of course, Edward likes it. I can still blush, cry, use the washroom, and, believe it or not, have babies.

"Mommy!" cried the little vampire boy, running into the room. Jacob was six now. And he would age until he wanted to stop. That was his power. He could become any age he wanted. Though, he decided that he liked being six so that's what he will be for a while.

"Yes, Darling?" I said, holding his pallid face in my hands.

"Rosalie keeps tugging on my hair!" he screamed.

"Shh!" I soothed. That was another one of my powers. I had the motherly gift of love. "I will be there in a moment, Dear."

Rosalie was not Rosalie Hale. She was another one of our children. I guess I should mention it. Rosalie died trying to fight the Volturi. They came here and started to attack us. She died in the process, but on the upside, all of the human blood drinkers were dead…er.

But of course, there was always a third child.

Edward and I poked our heads around the corner to see our beautiful Edward Cullen II. His dark bronze hair hung in his face as he listened to his iPod with his topaz eyes closed. Edward's power was just like his father's. He could read minds, but he could also transfer messages to others' minds, too. According to Edward, he had my nose and ears but he was an exact copy of his father, otherwise.

**(Author's Note: If you are wondering how a vampire can have babies and have them grow up, here's my little story. The vampire babies grow up and then, when they are ready, ask to be bitten by another vampire. The transformation is still three days but not nearly as painful as a human transformation. So, they are born half vampire, but they age and then, if they are bitten, they become true vamps. Got it? Cool. On with the story!)**

"So why does your pride make you run and hide? Are you that afraid of me?" Edward, my boy, sang to his iPod. I loved his natural singing voice. "But I know it's a lie what you keep inside. This is not how you want it to be…"

I listened to the music waves coming from the white headphones. He tapped his foot to the rhythm of the song. So cute! I love my little Edward. I loved him too much.

"So baby I will wait for you. 'Cause I don't know what else I can do. Don't tell me I ran out of time. If it takes the rest of my life, I'll wait for you."

His eyes opened. He smiled at us. "Mom, dad, could you kindly step out of my couch room" **(do you like the word I used. Couch room instead of bedroom cause they don't need beds cause they don't sleep! HA! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper tonight!) **"and leave me be? Thank you…DAD!!! STOP READING MY MIND!!!"

Edward, my husband, chuckled. "I love you."

My son chuckled. "You rock, dad."

**_The Next Day..._**

We were having a family meeting in the living room. Ten heads stared at me. I was a little intimidated. What was going on? Why did we have to have this right now?

Carlisle said, "We have all gathered here to discuss something." He stared straight at me.

I groaned. "Oh, no! Don't tell me. Some creepy red-eyed vampires from Italy are out to get me, a bunch of newborns are gathering in Forks, or you forgot to burn all of the pieces from James' body and he's coming after me."

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. Esme gave them a stern, motherly look.

"Nice try, Bella," Alice said, smiling. "But it's different this time. The werewolves have found out that you are a vampire. They are going to ambush us tomorrow at 3:10 p.m."

"We will have to move. I'm sorry, Bella. It's the only way for us to be safe," Carlisle said, sadly.

I stayed silent. I half wished that James _would_ come back to life and start stalking me right now then move away from Charlie.

"'S okay," I mumbled.

Edward hugged me tighter.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I kissed him. "I love you, too."

"Oh, Bella!" exclaimed Emmett, disgustedly.

"What?" I sounded startled.

"Stop fluffing with Edward! It's making me sick!"

"Oh and you can't fluff with other girls at school, huh?"

"Well, those girls are hot!" he admitted with a smirk.

The next instant, Edward was on top of him, punching every inch of his body he could find. Emmett was laughing. "Okay, Edward…I'm…sorry…stop…it…that…tickles!"

"Loser," I muttered.

"Yeah, well there are bigger losers in the world than me, you know," he shot back.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "Who?"

"Uh…Victoria!" he gave me.

"Victoria wasn't a loser. Well, she was, but a different type. She was actually cunning and smart. Unlike some people I know…" I trailed off.

Emmett looked offended. I laughed.

Then I realized something.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted.

"What?" Edward sounded worried.

"Victoria is dead!"

They all burst out laughing. It was good to be part of the family.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I loved working with you guys and taking ideas!!! Thank you so much for everything that you've done! I might make a sequel but it will be a while since I'm working on a Maximum Ride story, too. Thank you again! I love you all and so does the Lord Jesus Christ.**

**-Werewolf hunter KC**


End file.
